


他与他的王国

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Cohabitation, Detectives, Everyone is Dead, False Identity, Forced Relationship, Horror, M/M, Murder Wives, Necrophilia, Organized Crime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Skeletons, Skull Fucking, Solitary Confinement, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 爱上一个死人最大的好处就是你可以随意篡改捏造那些不堪的过往，死人不会说话，没有人忍心指责你的虚美隐恶，只会更加坚信时间是最好的止痛药。
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 4





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 参本文，存档

_本故事根据真实事件改编。为保护个人隐私，当事人姓名均作化名处理。_

1

天阴沉沉的像要下雨，空气里听得见潮声。沿街几盏路灯次第亮起，像夜的眼睛窥探来客。她从落地窗前看到昏黄灯光在地上拖出一条深长的影子，尽头立一个人，颇高瘦，漆黑风衣垂到脚脖子，像只停靠的大蝙蝠，似乎察觉了监视者的目光，也回望过来。

须臾雷声大作，几道锯齿状的闪电劈落，天空像个深色的玻璃罩子从中间裂开。路灯接触不良频闪着，害她晃了眼，绿色无规则的光斑在视网膜上蠕动，鬼影子般攒聚一处。再睁开时那个人影就凭空消失了。

标准的恐怖片开头，如果不是摊开的的日程表上明明白白地写着有位病情棘手又拒绝药物治疗的新患者要来拜访。

她拉上丝绒窗帘，温了茶，点上香薰，唱片机咿呀呀播放一盘上世纪的老歌，耳熟能详到她能边哼边跟着节拍起舞，最后一片茶点摆上骨瓷盘，门铃响起——刚刚好。一切都有条不紊地运作着，预示今晚注定是个满载而归的不眠夜，老样子。

然后她下楼，准备接手职业生涯中第十六位特殊职业患者。

在门厅里她见到了她忧郁的客人，高个子、瘦削身材、对于东方人来说过于苍白的皮肤，和眼下淡淡的青色——无意间迎合了人们对于这类病患的刻板印象——见到主人就极富教养地躬身行礼，抬头时露出双虽然阴郁、但并不像大多数患者那样流露出敏感和神经质的眼睛。

“医生——”

“——请不要这样称呼我，先生。我既不治病，也不开药，只是个提供帮助的咨询师——精神领域的。您尽可以把我当作一个普通朋友。”她对无数人说过类似的话，“守口如瓶的那种。”她补充。

客人把风衣脱下挂到衣帽架上，苍白易碎的手指像一株珊瑚的骨骼。她注意到他左右手的无名指上各戴了一枚男式戒指。几乎立刻，他就洞察了那好奇的视线。

“很敏锐。”S先生似乎笑了，向她展示双手的手背，“有时候医生就和侦探一样，得从蛛丝马迹中推断对手的习性。”

“医生”、“医生”，又来！简直可以位为咨询师与患者之间永远无法达成的共识之榜首。她可没工夫把时间花在纠正口误上。

“我们干嘛不到楼上说话呢？”

穿过回廊的拐角时她朝窗外张望了一眼，空濛濛的水汽让她看不见任何。远处昏黄变幻的灯影烧成冲天火光，一股光线被玻璃收束、拧断，映出木护栏模糊的倒影，仿佛林立的鬼魅。

据S先生自己描述，自三年前配偶意外去世后，他便时常陷入悲伤与自责，而近来愈演愈烈，甚至产生了幻觉，这才起了求助的念头。

“能和我说说是什么样的幻觉吗？”

S先生的喉结滚动了一下，“一开始只是有些乏力，近半年来我一直很容易感到疲倦……昏昏沉沉的，有时能听到房间里有另一个人的呼吸声。不失眠的时候我常发一梦——是的，我常常失眠，直到现在也总觉头脑胀痛、眼眶酸涩——梦见他跪坐在自己的血泊里，背对着我梳头，一下、两下，从头顶，到发梢，侧影溶在黑暗里，像邮票上的头像。乳白的月光透过他的身体在地上流动。我唤他，但他甚至不肯回头看我一眼，房间里只回荡着雨水砸进池塘的声音，一滴一滴。有天夜里失眠症再度袭击了我，我起来倒水，看见客厅的落地镜里有条影子。我本以为是钢琴或者大件家具的倒影，走近一看才认出那正是我死去三年的爱人，指尖贴着光滑的镜面，就那样无言凝望着我，隔着水银、隔着帷幔，仿佛一只依附在镜中的精灵，再回神时只剩形影相吊。有时候我会以为镜子里的才是他，三年前死于那场意外的不是他，而是我；如今他的灵魂正寄生在我的身躯上，我却无知无觉，好比人感觉不到一段坏死的神经、一个多出来的器官。”

“您是对的。”她沉吟道，“这事儿宜早不宜迟。能说说您和您那位……”他的发音有些含混，分不清是“掠”还是“洛”——姑且称他L先生——“L先生的事儿吗？”

被热茶的雾气烘托得有些柔和的神情骤然冷峻下来，有阴郁一闪而过。倘若苍白的脸色使得他之前看上去像具精致的尸体，冰冷但无害，那么不时显露出的阴郁就是在皮肤底下游走的尸虫。

现在它们从眼眶里爬出来了。

S先生摩挲、转动着戒指，似乎拿不定主意该讲哪件。她善解人意地背过身去，假装忙着为客人续茶，反碰倒了水壶。她正要去扶，窗外一道闷雷訇然炸开，手一抖，水壶就被袖子的花边勾住了壶嘴带到地上。一阵令人齿酸的巨响过后，吊灯闪了几闪，啪地一声熄灭了。不光吊灯，所有电器同时停止了运作，只余备用电源的灯珠一闪一闪像恶兽骇人的眼珠子，无声嘲讽她今晚的重大疏漏。

跳闸了。

“这一带电路老化，雷雨天电压不稳……”她歉然，小心将碎瓷片扫到一边，转身要去拿蜡烛，被制止了。

“不，这样正好。介意我……”他比了个夹烟的手势。

“当然不会。请便。”

咔哒。黑暗里浮起一团幽蓝色，一星火光自打火机反光的外壳游开去，游到颜色惨淡的唇间。一缕烟蛇绕颈缠绵，似要将他勒死，他仰头，那截烟尾便突兀地支棱出来，刺向无边夜色。

“看来黑暗不仅使人坦诚，也使人软弱。”S先生的口吻近乎解嘲，“抽烟、酗酒，人用自残的方式宣布自己对身体拥有绝对的控制权。可笑的是，即便这恶习，原本也不是我的。从哪里说起呢，我想想……或许您愿意了解这对戒指背后的故事？”

又一道闪电落下，为他的侧影蒙上层苍白的翳。没有人出声。黑白默片的氛围里，云里连日积攒的雨汽倾盆而下。

S先生与L先生的初遇始于一场意外，同最后的诀别一样。

也是个雨天。凹凸不平的赌城大道上积了水，像印象派油画里铺陈的斑斓色块，摇摇晃晃映出堆破碎的倒影。突如其来的大雨令所有人乱了阵脚，避雨的行人自身侧匆匆来去，各色雨伞次第升起。若以电影运镜的形式来表现，大约会得到如下描述：

> 阴暗沉郁的色调，昭示一场风暴在即。定格、洄旋、溯流，延时摄影的光效下，一把黑色的伞和一把白色的伞，宛如汹涌洋面上两艘驶入漩涡的船，在命运的安排下偏离各自的航线。

“劳驾？”被狂风骤雨打得破破烂烂的尼龙伞布底下探出颗湿漉漉的脑袋，像只刚刚穿越雨云的海燕，“鬼天气说变就变，简直像小姑娘的脸色，是不是？养伞千日用伞一时，没想到关键时刻比我还要弱不禁风，古语说得好，‘不想当将军的士兵不是好士兵’，现在伟丈夫不光造反当了将军，还要替我同暴雨签下投降协议……介意让我搭个便车吗，先生？”

他默许了。

狼狈的求助者矮半个头，略显局促地贴着他持伞的臂弯，半晌下定决心似的挽住了，双手食指上的戒指在伞底闪闪发光。

所幸目的地不远，尴尬的境地并未持续太久，只十分钟的脚程他们就分了手。“海燕先生”道了谢，翩然钻进金碧辉煌的美术馆，那步态可真像一只轻盈的海鸟。他目送那道背影消失在湍急的人流中，原地站了一会儿，才重又压低伞缘，离开了。

这不是故事的全部，自然。三个小时之后他们便重逢了。这样的说法并不确切，符合实际的说法是：太平洋时间夏令时18点30分，西海岸纸醉金迷的夜色和咸润潮湿的海风里，S先生在一艘游轮上误打误撞瞧见了对方，尾随一路并出手替他解了围。

那时候他待在二层的甲板上，漫无目的地倚着扶手，如一座伫立在人海边缘的瞭望塔。最后一抹残阳方自海平面消退，波浪上铺开半张金箔，游轮尚未起动，初霁的夜空万里无云，呈现出一种澄澈的紫色，只有几头海鸥绕着桅杆低徊、鸣叫；碧蓝的潮汐哗哗消磨着灰白色的滩涂，四处飘荡着戏水的游客的欢笑。他一眼便从黑压压登船的人群里认出了那人：格格不入，丝毫不知收敛地举着封地下赌场的邀请函，向每一个过路人打听一个不合法的地名，就好像那些罪恶、竞逐和生死攸关与他毫无瓜葛，只是一名来经典电影的取景地观光的游客。简直没有比这更显眼的讯号。不出所料，很快就有和他一样的有心人上前来，攀谈了几句，领他下到船舱里的贵宾室去了。

他当然熟悉那些不为人知的勾当，熟悉金钱、美色和名誉是如何一步步腐蚀一个人的意志。走下连结甲板与船舱的扶梯时他一点儿也不掩饰自己活像个图谋不轨的跟踪狂。必要的关心，他这样为自己开脱，谁让这位萍水相逢的陌生人在这吃人不吐骨头的销金窟里看起来这么无害，教潜伏的猎手嗅到血腥味儿。对那帮人而言，法厨精心烹制的鹅肝、熏肉、海蟹和贝类只是开胃小菜，那些输红了眼、孤注一掷的赌棍才是正餐。俱乐部里飘满衣香鬓影，人人都是披着衣冠的野兽，一开始他只打算站在廊柱边，冷眼觑这伙豺狼如何把一头温驯的绵羊拆吃干净。令人意外的是命运女神好像对他情有独钟，一连七盘，把把都有惊无险地赢了下来。

他注意到那双手很灵巧，翻拣纸牌的手势就像在书架上随意挑选中意的书；他凝视牌面的眼神也很专注，仿佛艺术家在欣赏最中意的杰作。端看他掷下象牙骰子时势在必得的姿态就知道追光灯合该总撵在他的身后，环肥燕瘦的女郎合该把腰肢贴上他的腿胯，琥珀色的威士忌合该一杯接一杯送到他的唇边，他也合该是那个得到命运女神垂青的幸运儿。他看见对方被请上主桌时茫然失措地环顾四周，又忽然变回了和他共撑一伞的“海燕先生”，那神态可真像开小差被叫上黑板做题的中学生。

“骰子？还是纸牌？”

“都会一点儿。”

“那就纸牌吧。二十个点。”

“可我没有那么多筹码……”

枯枝般的手指插进筹码堆里，五颜六色的筹码自指缝漏下，跳珠般落在牌桌上，钝钝地响了几声，骨碌碌滚到一处，“您有那对戒指。”

所有人的目光都凝在了那两道两人目眩神迷的冷光上。

“二十点，就为了一对戒指？”

“认为这桩交易不大公平？”树皮似的嘴唇卷起，露出底下两粒金灿灿的牙，“再加二十点。”

四十点，四百万美金，足够买下荷兰女王皇冠上的那块绿玉。人群的窃窃私语连成喧哗，喧哗又连成一句潜台词：若有猎物胆敢拒绝这样的诱饵，那简直是不知好歹！

呼哨声盖住了滴答的走针，S先生低头看了眼腕表，双手插进兜里走下了舞池。他觉得自己真是天下第一的大善人。

“《瞒天过海》？还是《偷天换日》？”挤到身边时他低下头在耳边吹气。

对方一惊，“《惊天魔盗团》。”他小声纠正。

幸亏S先生及时干咳一声，才克制住喉咙深处的痒意，“听好，如果你不想赢了赌局却输了身家性命，那就照我说的做。我数到三，就往出口跑，接应的快艇在右侧靠船尾的船舷，到那里会合。好了，听仔细：三、二、一——跑！”

爆炸声几乎接着他的尾音响起，人群还沉浸在疯狂中，根本来不及反应，立刻就被卷入了恐怖与混乱。他听见细微但无比真切的脚步声毫无迟疑地追上来，如同迷路的人盲从萤火虫的冷光。他们在低矮狭窄的通风管道里摸黑匍匐，就像一对亡命鸳鸯。当他求助地把汗津津的手递给他就像邀请他跳一支探戈时，疾驰的光影、追击的船员和颠簸的夹板统统被抛到了脑后。

“你跳我也跳？”他的临时舞伴气喘吁吁地跟在身后，握在手中的指尖冰凉凉，“就像《泰坦尼克号》演的那样？”

“就像《罗马假日》。露丝和杰克可没跳海。”

漆黑平静的海面上映着一串波光粼粼的星斗，忽然先后绽开两朵水花。夜里的海水冷入骨髓，好像一座能熄灭所有声音与光线的深渊，对他们敞开血盆大口，巨大藻类的阴影像一座鬼气森森的林子，勾缠他们踩水的双脚。他呛了一口，身旁那只手很担忧地托在他的腰下，好在快艇轰隆隆的马达声越来越近，他们很快被搭救上来。有人给他披上安全毯，使劲儿揉搓他的手臂。他的赫本警惕地打量着助手，不肯配合，于是他亲自把他塞进毯子里——像在《埃及艳后》里对伊丽莎白·泰勒做的那样——然后抱起了毯子。

“这不是你该来的地方，你到底为什么会出现在这儿？”活络着手掌下冻僵的身体，他还是忍不住数落。

“很简单，我抽奖中了旧金山七日游，这是项目之一。”

“你该不会真以为自己中了奖吧？”

“为什么不？我的运气一向很好。”

“这戒指怎么到你手里的？”

“也是赢来的。”

“也是靠出千？”

小骗子脸红了，“那根本不算什么，”他争辩道，“只是给傲慢的客人一点颜色看看……您又笑我！您总笑我。”

“抱歉。”他忙绷住脸，却绷不住声音里的笑意，“我只是没料到，你这么——”他斟酌了一下，决定还是遵从内心的真实想法，“——辣。”

对方噗嗤一声笑了出来，却不再言语，只顾低头摆弄安全毯的线头。

他有些局促。这不应该，但他觉得自己有义务在寒凉的手背上赠下一吻，作为陪他跳完这支冒险探戈的谢礼。

“我要向你道歉。”他忽然没头没尾地说道。

“我却要道谢。若不是您制造风波，我今天恐怕离不开这片水域。是我欠您的。”

“可那是因为——”

“嘘……”他仰起头，倒视着他，眼里落着星光。

S先生顿住了。云朵河灯似的映满身侧，月色浮在云里，也许大海拥有群星，可唯独那簇星星开在他的眼睛里。从那双眼里，他看出对方已洞悉了一切。言语不再重要，因为温柔的水波正自船底漾开，细鳞的鱼群正在他们身下游弋，冷冽的海风正亲吻他们的面颊——若能把这一刻定格，何妨一直漂流下去？他们大可以乘着月光，从灯火通明的旧金山湾漂到北极同鲸群作伴，再顺洋流折返，途径热辣的墨西哥湾、多雨的马来群岛和酷烈的大洋洲，直至抵达地球的另一极。

“……我们欠来欠去、算来算去，都觉得是自己占了便宜，最后他词穷理屈，从浅海捞了颗海螺丢我，在落入手心时变成了一枚戒指。‘您接近我是为了这个吧？我要再猜不到，可就真是个十足的傻瓜。本来都可以给您，但我不愿您立刻忘记我……我还清了吗？’‘太多了。’我回答。‘那我可得讨回一点儿。’他讨了我一个吻。第二天我们就各自踏上旅途。没过多久，我们又在华盛顿州的一家拍卖行遇上了，还是老样子，被大人物环绕着，被暗处的眼睛觊觎着。平静不自知的龙卷风眼。他认出了我，雇佣我当他的贴身保镖。我答应了。”

雨不知什么时候变小了，淅淅沥沥地拍打着窗玻璃，风向标摇摇欲坠，吱吱嘎嘎呻吟着。她把原子笔在桌上按了一按，笔帽啪哒一下弹回手心，清脆回音衬得诊所格外空旷，“我不明白……您一忽儿说L先生只是被卷入风波的无辜游客，一忽儿说他是风暴的中心，这是不是有些……自相矛盾？”

S先生眨眨眼，一副洗耳恭听却对不上频的模样。她果断转移了话题。

“冒昧问一句，那时您的任务……？”

“就是回收这两枚戒指。但我突然发现就让它们分别戴在我们两人的手上也挺好……总之后来我说服了我的委托人，只把里面藏着的芯片还回去，戒指就当作纪念品留给我。掠压根儿没发现戒指的奇特之处，还以为只是造价高昂的普通饰品。不是什么原则性的问题。”

“好吧，那后来怎么样了？您后来有向您的伴侣坦白背后的原因吗？”

“是的，我坦白了，在同居半年之后。”

“结果呢？”

“他崩溃地朝我大喊大叫，那些言语切开我的心，比切开一块黄油还要容易。我压根儿没有还嘴的余地，只好拧住他的手腕捆在椅背后，期间他一直在扭动、踢打，差点连人带椅翻倒，直到我拿出焊枪来。‘你究竟要干什么？！’‘把椅子腿焊死在地板上，等我说完再放你下来。等搞清了来龙去脉，那时候你责骂我也好，干脆一走了之也好，我都没有异议。’‘你疯了！’他说。‘没错，因为我最爱的人不相信我，甚至不肯听我解释。除非你向我保证冷静地听完全部，不要乱动，更不要试图逃走。你能做到吗？’他蜷在椅子里不住发抖，气得要命、怕得要命，而我半跪在他面前，乞求他的疼爱。我告诉他打从见到他的第一眼起我就已经沦陷了；我告诉他我乘坐红眼航班从西班牙抵达华盛顿州，违反了二十多条规定，只为能制造第二次的‘不期而遇’；我向他倾吐我的苦衷，那些辗转反侧、那些寤寐思服、那些触不可及的触手可得；我向他请求宽恕，因为我一直把他蒙在鼓里，害他担惊受怕……‘我说完了，你自由了。审判我吧，我罪有应得。’我甚至没来得及解开绳子，掠就扑上来吻住了我的嘴唇，而我本以为那夜注定要失去他……失而复得的狂喜让我听不见他的哭泣和求饶，任意施为。事后他的大腿抽筋了，手腕也勒破了，在床上躺了好几天，但看上去完全没有不高兴。‘再用力一点，弄疼我、弄伤我。’他轻声说，‘给我一些用来纪念你的东西，在下一次不告而别之前。’我的心都碎了。”

她听得毛骨悚然。

“打搅一下，您……”她小心翼翼地斟酌词句，“以前做过暴力倾向的相关测试吗？”

“做过。先前的几位医师也是这样怀疑的。”

“请原谅，因为在特殊职业人群这样的案例总是特别多——”

“——我完全理解。”

也许是她过度敏感，S先生看上去更阴郁了。他瞄了眼腕表，又看了眼窗外的凄风苦雨，“时间不早了，今天就到这里？”

她倚着楼梯的扶手看他在楼下穿戴，严谨地把风衣扣子系到第一粒，一种冲动忽然攫住她，逼迫她近乎冒莽撞地开口：“是这样的，先生，假如您认为我的一些问题侵犯了您的隐私，您可以拒绝回答。但请不要撒谎，这会误导我的判断。”

S先生停下来，“您是这样看我的？”

“也有特例——当患者分不清现实和妄想，而把虚构的情节安在自己身上时。”

“出于逃避？”

“出于无助。”

“思想上的怠惰。”他边拿伞边批判。

她不以为然地微笑，“下一回我们再来检验这个假设。”

那个黑色的背影很快就消失在雨幕中，除了门垫上的湿鞋印，没有留下任何痕迹，仿佛一场午夜梦魇。

她在窗台边伫立了一会儿，才回到书桌前翻看档案，上头写着治疗已持续三年，毫无起色。奇异的是记录对症状的描述如此严重，患者却从未表现出类似的特质。她在前几任医师留下的批注上画了几个红圈，又添了一行：显而易见的暴力倾向。善于伪装，欺瞒成性。建议继续观察。

2

正常多美好。正常多无聊。

无聊的时候她想念那位奇异的病人，可当灾难真正摆在眼前时她又缅怀起松懈的神经——正常多无聊，正常多美好。

S先生一次性付清了一整年的诊金，但要求取消其他所有病人的行程，以便能随时行使权利。通常他一周来两回，有时候一个月也不来一次，报酬很丰厚，所以她大度地原谅了一切，除却常常错觉自己是在给一个失业的脱口秀演员捧场。

上周客人花了整整一个小时描述他们共同度过的一个圣诞夜。在他绘声绘色的叙述里，那天晚上L先生不光喝完了所有泡着柑橘皮和切片柠檬的红酒，还被抓到偷吃蛋糕，惊慌得像一个踩到猫的少女。他醉醺醺地抬起头，唇上沾满晶亮的砂糖，像极洒上金粉的圣诞礼物，得意吐出的舌头像逗猫棒，被一下咬住，鼻尖撞鼻尖、牙齿碰牙齿，疼得眼泪汪汪。他用一个圣诞布丁就收买了他，吞咽的时候用舌头把手指整个卷进嘴里，就像一只小动物。

（“那真是甜蜜。”）

上上周他说到某次去沙漠里出任务，一连三月杳无音信。最后一天，在一顶帐篷里他伪装成侍应生混迹其中，准备套取军火的藏匿地点，却看见某个熟悉的人影正同一伙阿拉伯商人谈笑风生，还轻飘飘地朝他的方向抛了个飞吻。

L先生从托盘里取了一支香槟，跟着他踱到角落，一缕头发随步伐欢快地一跳一跳，“我担心你，所以过来了，半路车子抛锚，所幸遇上了好心人搭救，顺便邀我共襄盛举。怎么，不满意美救英雄的反套路？担心自己的家庭地位就此不保？”他从杯沿上威胁地眯起眼睛，“还是不想洗碗？你说压根儿没这回事儿？太好了！我已经三个礼拜没有洗碗了。”S先生刚要发作，就听这只落进沙漠的海鸟轻轻加了一句，“因为我做了饭也没有人来吃。”

晒黑了，他想，没有一个月白不回来了。耳机里的问责声忽然消失了，被识破的可能忽然无关紧要了，他想冒着任务失败的风险，量一量裹在丑陋长袍里的腰是粗了还是细了。

“这次任务结束我就申请退役。”他把那颗漂亮的脑袋按在胸前，老练地从靴子里摸出枪，“我每天都洗碗，你每天都得给我做饭吃。”

省去一系列无可奉告，最后他们有惊无险地拿到了情报。第二天S先生就炒了CIA的鱿鱼。

（“唔，十分动人。”）

她不止一次地提醒S先生他原本的目的，可惜积习难改，记录中新增的评价还停留在初诊时的那行字。易乏的秋日总算过去，当屡教不改的患者又一次故态复萌时，她终于按捺不住了。

“我想暂时抛开咨询师的身份，发一些不符合身份的牢骚，您会投诉我吗？”

“当然不。请说。”

“我有理由相信您只是想找人炫耀您的伴侣。”

S先生深深凝视着她，再一次，她看见那种黑暗的物质从他眼眶中溢出。“炫耀？在目睹伴侣惨死之后？”

“抱歉，但我认为您压根儿不想得到治疗，习惯甚至享受这所有的折磨——”

“——我本该去死的，但我仍然健康地活了下去，只我自己知晓我虽尚未完全死去，却也称不上活着，只有沉湎回忆能让我短暂地忘记这个悖论——您管这叫享受？”

“任何人都有走出悲惨的过去、追求健康和幸福的权利。”她柔声说，“如果您想真正解决问题而不是纵容它继续扩大，下次我们来谈谈那场意外——所有这些问题的根源。”

S先生干脆利落地掐灭了烟，摁在骨瓷缸里，四散的灰掀起一小股焦黑的浪。有一瞬间她甚至以为他正酝酿着雷霆，最后还是妥协，把情绪收回雨云。

他唯一的要求是：

“我想换个更有代入感的地方说话——就换在意外发生的地方。”

S先生住在远离闹市的小镇，与前特工的身份十分相称。门口的小径两边栽着灌木，都修剪得很好，枯黄的叶子扑簌簌掉了满地，一架秋千立在院子中央。有株低矮的、光秃秃的花树遮在邮筒前面。除了园艺精美些、装修敞亮些，此处俨然是镇里再普通不过的一户人家。

她过马路时走得有些急，冒冒失失地，险些和一架轮椅撞上。

“看路！”

她连忙道歉。轮椅转了半圈，在她面前停下了。

“你在等这家的男主人？”

“没错。离约定时间已经过去了十分钟，可他好像不在家。我再等等。”

“是为了三年前的枪击案吗？”

“您知道？”

“全镇的人都知道。可怜的孩子，到现在都没能走出来，那时不少邻居去看望他，回来后也有些抑郁了……很可惜，死去的男孩儿简直是个天使。”

“能和我说说吗？”

于是她知道了S先生和L先生曾是一对怎样美满的眷侣。他们曾手挽着手去超市、去停车场、去健身房锻炼、去公立大学蹭课……去任何你想得到的地方。而现在，这些事情全得S先生一个人来做。他会不会时常在回头找人说话时才发现那个人早已退出他的生活？他又是什么时候习惯了一个人过日子？趁她伤感时轮椅上的先生兜售给她一包鸽食，她心不在焉地全撒到地上，两秒后被来势汹汹的鸽群撵得四处跑。

又过了约莫五分钟，S先生才提着购物袋自街角姗姗来迟，“您等多久了？”他边道歉边掏钥匙，“有个语言不通的游客排在前面……耽搁了一些时间。”

“这里很宁静，居民也很热心。远离纷争的日子对你们而言想来很宝贵。”

他赞同，领她在客厅坐下，“掠和我就是相中这一点才选择在这里定居。不知道您爱喝什么……汽水？果汁？咖啡？茶？我都买了些。”

她忙不迭地道谢，随意拧开瓶椰子水。她注意到室内的装潢极雅致，一架立式钢琴贴着墙摆放，顶上放着一篮干花，镂空透光的窗帘在漆皮盖板上切割出一串串六角形光斑，飘拂时光影就像水纹一样追逐着琴键。她听S先生描绘过那些偷袭、那些小游戏：在L先生弹奏时从背后把他压在黑白键上，在巴赫或是舒伯特的遗韵里落下一道惊雷，然后滚在厚厚的地毯上拥吻，情动时扯下窗帘。

“那面镜子，”她指着钢琴左侧，一块半人高的古朴方镜占据了大半的墙面，“是第一次见面时您提到的那面吗？”

“啊，那个。不错。”S先生恹恹回答，“我猜到您会从这里切入。”

“请原谅。但我需要您复述您伴侣死亡的细节，越详细越好。”

S先生深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，仿佛随之吐出的还有满腔无奈，“不是第一次了。”他苦笑，“剜开快要愈合的疮疤，掘地三尺也要把血淋淋的过往剖出；每次发言都像一具遇难的遗骸，在无影灯下被一字一句肢解……我已经习惯了。看到脚凳旁边的那块地毯了吗？方形的、接缝处有些发白——对，请帮我把它挪到一边去。”

她依言掀开那块地毯，倒吸一口凉气。

一枚弹坑蛀洞般蚀刻进木地板棕红油亮的表面，外围蛛网一样龟裂。看得出边缘被细心修剪过，以免勾破地毯，可不知为了什么，情愿费尽心思掩饰，也不肯干脆换块地板。

“这里就是案发现场？”

“没错。”S先生平静地说，“我最爱的人当时就躺在您脚边一英尺的地方，到处溅满了血，四周脚印凌乱，有扭打过的痕迹。”

她飞速记录着。

“……我看见他就躺在血泊中央，脖子以一种不正常的角度扭曲着，从嘴角溢出血沫，胸口的弹孔跟座小型喷泉似的汩汩冒着血。最早流出的已经发黑了，大块大块地结在地毯上，那是他生前最喜欢的地毯……我后来花了一个礼拜也没能洗掉那些血迹，只好烧掉。没办法，洗衣店看到这么多的血迹肯定吓坏了，更别说帮忙清洗。我想替他止血，经验告诉我一般人流了这么多血必死无疑，但我知道一些例子，伤患失去了三分之一的血液但还是活了下来，我还知道压迫哪里的动脉能让血液的流速变缓……无数起死回生的案例走马灯似的从我眼前掠过，可我，”他抱住头，短促地笑了一声，“竟怯懦到不敢去测他的脉搏！”

像是开启了某段禁忌的回忆的开关，S先生滔滔不绝地倾倒着致命的痛苦。她只敢埋头沙沙地记着，不敢发出除此以外的任何声响。

“他的身体还热着，只是没了呼吸没了心跳，但有什么关系呢？我抱起他，试图到屋外求救，最近的医院离这里足有十几公里，他撑不到救护车过来。快要走到门口时我停下了，忽然意识到无济于事。我从镜子里看见自己浑身浴血——我爱人的血。有一些内脏碎块掉下来，从血管走行判断，应该是心脏和一部分的肺脏，我不清楚，只奇怪为何经历了那么多，血腥味竟还能令我作呕。”

S先生急促地喘息着，眼睛充血，额角的一条青筋突突鼓动。她不知道该说些什么，只是机械地记录那些意义不明的割裂的短语：心跳、求救、鲜血、镜子、镜子……为什么要写两遍，框住、在右上角画一串电话线……

“您说您的爱人身上不仅有弹孔，还有其他伤痕？”她听见自己这样问，语气生硬，仿佛是在旁听另一个灵魂操纵自己的声带，“他的死因是什么？”

“两处都是致命伤，法医也不知道究竟是哪个夺去了他的生命。”

“也就是说，这根本不是意外喽？”

“也许。是我措词不当。”

“凶手是谁？”

“我不知道。”

“您不知道？”

“致命的因素太多了，恐同、种族歧视、成百上千的仇家虎视眈眈……要从哪里查起？像我这样的人就不应该奢望能过上正常人的生活，余生若非死于非命，最好孤独终老，即便代价是错过毕生挚爱。但我心存侥幸，以为自己有能力保护好他……”

“于是您也从未想过亲手揪出凶手？”

“您在教唆我再度趟进浑水，让掠和我三年来的全部努力付诸东流？”

“我只是好奇，一个有切肤之痛的人怎会如此轻易地放弃追查真相，而让凶手依旧逍遥法外？”她的语速越来越快，“您不是要保护他吗？保护的内容不包括替他讨回公道吗？为什么在他死后这誓言就失效了呢？”

S先生猛地站起来，向她报以怒视，“您以为我不曾追查吗？您以为我甘心让自己最爱的人死得不明不白？您以为我没想过复仇吗？思想若能获罪，我早该坐一百回电椅！可那根本无济于事，人们只会怜悯你、假惺惺地宽慰你，说爱你的人会以另一种形式陪伴你、关注你，就像夜路上的月亮一样如影随形，没必要自甘堕落……他们懂什么！”

“那么请告诉我细节！在L先生去世以后，您 **还** 做了什么？”

惨白发青的嘴唇剧烈颤抖着，似乎含着一股怨气不吐不快，她发誓就快要取得突破了，偏偏恼人的手机铃在这时响起来。她一把抓起手提包倒过来，让钢笔、口红、梳妆镜、充电器、钥匙等等撒了一地，然后发现那不是自己的手机。

悠扬的铃声抽干了S先生全部的力气。他比了个暂停的手势，背过身接通了电话，背影微驼。而她静静听着，等心跳慢慢平复。L先生知道有人因自己的死而对S先生大光其火吗？她想，还是在他们共同的居所……

再转过来时S先生只剩下一脸疲色。“恐怕我必须离开一段时间，”他抱歉地说，“半个小时，也许更久。请您等我一会儿，有些事情我必须当面说清。所有见不得人的东西我都已经收好了，我不在的时候，您尽可以随意参观。”

门在身后轻轻合上，脚步声渐渐远去，而她仍在麻木地收拾一地鸡零狗碎。刺激一个身心俱疲的鳏夫、揭开他鲜血淋漓的疮疤、逼迫他承认自己不够尽责，上帝呀……她蹲在地上捂住了眼睛，我都做了些什么？

屋里所有的陈设都好端端地摆在S先生说过的位置，分毫不差。所有的家具都一尘不染，所有的鲜花都还滴着露水，所有的照片都鲜妍如初，仿佛另一名屋主只是出了趟远门，将不日归来。她不敢触碰，生怕在满室明净的悼思中留下自己油腻的指印子。

隔着玻璃柜门她看见橱柜里卧着一打黑胶唱片，看起来也是对发烧友。过来时她看见十字街口有家音像店，也许周末他们时常结伴捡漏，在打折的摇滚区、在一排排积灰的架子间，两根食指隔着大卫·鲍伊褪色的浓妆相遇。据说他们还共同拥有一个电台，每天从早到晚播放这些被永不褪色的金曲。

书房的一面墙上挂着巨大的练习靶，地上画着一道黄线。也许L先生曾练习射击，就站在这个位置上。脱靶无数次，子弹功勋章似的镶满平整的墙面，最后S先生只得握着他的手开枪，十环，十环，还是十环，L先生在他看不见的角度露出得逞似的笑。靶子背面的墙纸有些泛黄，也许L先生曾躲在这里抽烟，因为S先生不准他抽烟——因为他害怕自己总有一天也会爱上烟味，就像爱上这个拿烟味当古龙水的男人一样无可救药；也许他们是一起抽烟，在射击比赛毫无悬念地分出胜负之后。S先生要求立刻兑现奖励，而L先生恰好犯了烟瘾，谁也不肯让着谁，交缠的身体在拉锯中像软体动物一样拖出一条条晶莹的水迹。厮磨之后，他们背靠背颓坐着，长腿无所适从地蜷在狭小的空档里，撑在背后的手不知不觉又腻在一起，把每一道指缝都填满。摇晃的树影投射在斑驳的墙纸上。

卧室的床头悬挂着一幅画。约摸是个无所事事的下午，L先生忽然提议写生。他们在窗台上消磨了一整个白天，最后得到了一张相同姿势的裸体画，漂亮匀称的人体上缀满宝石和珍珠的链子。面对盘诘，L先生这样狡辩：“凡夫只看见肉体和衣饰，而我看见美。难道你不觉得男人体上挂满珠宝比女人体更加性感吗？就如为什么有人觉得骨感比之肉感、纯洁比之淫乱更易引人浮想联翩，就如朵拉之于毕加索、艾蜜莉之于克里姆特、缪斯之于全体艺术家……”他攀着他的肩膊低语，“就如你之于我。”他完全同意，且礼尚往来，也赠他一幅画。他们用手掌在彼此的身体上作画，唇与唇交汇、指与指纠缠，黄昏的霞光透过两道剪影的缝隙闪烁。床单沾了油彩，他们就委身普鲁士蓝、群青、柠檬黄和珊瑚红的巨大调色盘，被爱欲这支蛮横的画笔翻搅、调聚，杂糅成新的颜色。

在沙发的靠垫里他们曾嬉戏。在厨房的料理台前S先生曾就着滚烫的汤匙品尝菜肴的咸淡。衣柜里挂着的衣服整整齐齐，左边的尺码小一号，都是几年前流行的款式。有件毛衣线结歪歪扭扭、针脚歪歪扭扭，胸口还缝了只歪歪扭扭的复活节兔子，看得出被很爱惜地保存着，可是没人再穿了。衣柜最底下有双拖鞋，也许L先生曾趿拉着它们在这宅子里走来走去、踢踢踏踏，扑到床上时故意把它们掉在另一双拖鞋上；而现在这双鞋和它们的主人一样停步不前，永远留在了过去……她越想越觉难过，认为命运未免太过不公，竟让这样一对眷侣就此天人永隔。

从衣柜深处透出一线光亮，那是什么？现代版的纳尼亚？她听说一些特工会在居所里建造密室，用来存放机要，这会是S先生的密室吗？她是不是应该离它越远越好，省得撞破不该知晓的秘密？但她立刻想起S先生出门前说过，“所有见不得人的东西都已经收好了，您尽可以随意参观”。

她深吸一口气，拨开一排排衣架，推开了那道暗门。

3

直到很多年后的午夜，她仍不时回想起那时见到的光景，仿佛永不消退的钢印一样烙在记忆深处。

暗门下黑洞洞的，通往深不见底的地下室，她紧了紧腰带，把手机拿在手里，坐在边上把脚伸了进去，迈出去的每一步都有如迈向地狱的入口。坡道是水泥的，很干净，但低矮的天顶有些渗水，滴滴答答打湿她的头发。她猫着腰，小心翼翼地斜着走下陡峭的楼梯，惨白的手电光只映出脚下那一圈地面。是防空洞吗？她记得珍珠港事件之后全美确实兴起过一阵防空洞热，说不定就是那时遗留下来的……

越往深处空气越寒凉，隐隐飘着一股霉味儿，好在坑道不深，着陆后再走几步就见到一道厚重的冷库门，虚掩着，从边缘透出荧荧微光，轻轻一推就开了——里面放了什么呢？军火？文档？还是一些会睹物思人的老物件？

然后她的呼吸停住了，恐惧电流般地传遍全身。

——是一副人类骨架，狰狞地、刺眼地陈列在巨大的玻璃柜里，像置身于一副水晶棺，过氧化氢浸泡过的钙质表面在聚光灯下泛着冷森森的白。

一瞬间她甚至是心平气和的，头脑空空、面无表情，完全被极富冲击力的场面吓呆了，随后如梦初醒般捂住了嘴，一股寒意直直窜上脊柱。

密室里头真安静，衬得通道里的渗水声格外响亮，滴答滴答、扑通扑通，是她的心脏，突突直蹦，快要从喉咙里呕出来。S先生真该好好整理整理这间屋子，地上的毯子都烂成了一条一条的棉絮，是他早前说过的那一匹吗？上头的血迹都发绿了，为什么还没烧掉呢？待会儿上去了记得要告诉他，顺便问问为什么要把骨架放在地下室里。玻璃柜也好，顶上的灯光也好，看上去都太瘆人了，她记得以前参观过圣十字教堂底下的陵墓，那儿都用彩绘玻璃和黄色的柔光，大理石的墓碑温和、神圣，显得没那么恐怖。也许那只是一具人体模型，因为太逼真所以被L先生勒令搬去地下室而已，是她胡思乱想。而她知道怎么分辨，不是吗？只要凑近点、再凑近一点，把鼻尖贴在玻璃上，看看肋骨和颈椎有没有断裂的痕迹……

她原地摇晃了一下，差点绊倒自己。

——那具骨架的左胸断了三根肋骨，全用胶水粘好了，一些碎屑不见了，斑斑斑驳地空缺着，像一件被反复摔碎的、伤痕累累的瓷器。用铝线穿起的颈椎上有一道不规则的缝隙，她不知道那意味着什么，是正常的骨缝？还是那里曾被人生生拧断……

可是遗体不是应该已经火化了吗？骨灰则按遗嘱带回故乡，撒进常有逆戟鲸出没的日本海……为什么S先生要说谎？他留着一具骸骨做什么用？他又是从哪里弄来另一具尸体，神不知鬼不觉地扮作他伴侣的样子，在所有人眼皮底下火化，装进本属于他伴侣的骨灰盒？除非……

一种恐怖的猜测扼住了她的喉咙，令她几乎无法呼吸。难怪他时常错觉屋里有另一个人的呼吸声！难怪他会从镜子里看见满身是血的L先生！难怪他这么轻易就放弃追查真凶！一切都是他的自导自演，任谁也猜不出这座平静温馨的小镇里藏着多么丑陋畸形的秘密——一个杀人藏尸的凶手，向遇到的每一个人诉说他有多爱自己的猎物，等到博取够了同情、赚取够了眼泪，又在四下无人的夜里，对着被害者的遗骨大肆嘲笑这些人的愚昧无知。她仿佛看到这伪君子亲热地揽着细伶伶的肩骨，照着耳孔喁喁倾吐那些肉麻的情话：“好啦，别难过啦，你不是已经用无处不在的幻觉狠狠惩罚过我了么？咱们谁也逃不了，唔？”也许还做了更过分的事儿。可怜的海鸟，生前被折断羽翼囚在金丝笼里亵玩，死了也不得自由！

她不知道自己是怎么走出的地下室，也不知道是如何一路堙灭自己曾来过的证据。S先生去得可真久，她把拨开的衣服一件件排好，又把碰歪的画框一个个扶正，甚至神经质地把碰过的门把手擦了又擦，都不见他回来。现在她觉得这间宅子的每一丝空气都散发着谎言的腐臭，每一寸角落里都可能发生过可怕的暴行。在书房里他曾将L先生绑在椅子上，还试图把椅子腿焊死在地上，声称是为了向他解释事情的原委——谁知道是不是因为L先生已然看穿他画皮底下的兽心！在客厅里L先生被认定死于意外——更可能是因为L先生试图从他手心里逃走才终于惹动了他的杀意！

眷侣怨侣本就相仿，只要对那些伤害闭口不谈。他正是巧妙地利用了这一点，才把所有人都玩弄于股掌。门外终于传来转动钥匙的声音时她惊得肩膀一跳，随即镇定下来，立刻把手心搓热捂在脸颊上，好让自己看起来有些血色，随后打开录音笔，别在腰间。

当她做完这一切时S先生刚好从玄关走出，和离开时一样，顶着一副倦容，“抱歉让您白白等候了这么久，还有一些善后事宜需要我处理……我都不知道CIA的办事效率这么低下。”

“不要紧，我反而应该感谢他们给我参观您的住所的机会。”她僵硬地回答，“相信对接下来的诊疗大有裨益。”

S先生耸耸肩，在对面的沙发上坐下，“离开前我们说到哪儿了？”

“您有些事情要和我当面澄清。”

“正是。您质疑我为何不曾查找真凶，在这里，我郑重地回答您的问题……”

她机械地记录着一些自己都看不懂的字母串，还在想着密室里的遗骨。她不知道自己是不是表现得过于冷淡，因为S先生忽然打住了话头。

“您不适合干这行。”他意味深长地说，“您的神经太过纤细敏感，对于他人的悲喜太过感同身受，对于陌生人的生活参与得太多，这会毁了您的。”

一瞬间她几乎以为对方是真的在为她着想，随后怒火中烧。她嘴上敷衍着，胃里阵阵反酸：亏他还能装得如此诚恳，在扯下这样耸人听闻的弥天大谎之后！

出门前S先生叫住她。她手脚冰冷，仿佛全身的血液都停止了流动。

“还有什么事儿吗？”

S先生上下打量着她。她把手背在身后，摸到手机的快捷报警键，满心以为他已经发现了什么，但他只是微笑，然后把一口未动的椰子水递到她的手中。

“您忘了这个。”

她接过，贴着塑料瓶的手心冷汗涔涔。

分手之后她立刻回了一趟诊所，将所有材料整理好送去附近的警局报案，随后就将自己锁在里面，闭门谢客。当晚的梦里全是鲜血和白骨，一只白鸟囚在胸骨的牢笼里哀哀鸣叫。

第二天她醒来后的第一件事就是打开邮箱等待消息，睡散的头发一绺绺从额头上垂下，被她不耐烦地随手箍起来。警方让她注意安全，于是她不敢出门、不敢拉开窗帘甚至不敢开灯，只在候诊室的沙发上将就了一晚，助手也全给放了长假。

她调出偷拍的照片放大，越看越觉得那不过是一具普通的模型，至于上面的裂痕，也许是S先生曾对着它一遍遍模拟L先生的死亡，而她，那间房子的外来者，碰巧撞破了他最痛苦的秘密，还使他承受不白之冤，打破他好不容易得来的宁静……

但要是她并没有冤枉他呢？要是他真的犯下了滔天大罪呢？要是那位L先生沉冤至今的原因竟是凶手正是他至亲至爱的人呢？谁来为他讨个公道？她不能再想下去了，只觉得两头是谜、两头受罪。

草木皆兵的三个工作日之后，她得到了答复：S先生锒铛入狱了。警方果然在嫌犯的居处找到了被害人遗体与作案工具。她的猜测没有错，真相大白了。

由于嫌疑人身份特殊，案件由普通刑事案件上升为危及国家安全的犯罪活动，FBI将派遣一位警探前来她的诊所调查取证。

同S先生沉静的个性相反，警探J是个十足的美国大男孩——好动、吵闹，时常令人啼笑皆非。

“……我很高兴听到你们已经将S先生抓捕归案了，同时，这是不是意味着——”

“——是嫌犯。”他纠正。

“好吧，嫌犯。我只想知道这是不是意味着危机已经解除，我不用再担心走夜路时被一伙不知从哪里来的恶棍绑架了？并且我相信我提交的证据十分详尽，你们还想从这里得到什么？”

“恐怕还要等一段时间。”警探J说，“上头启用了证人保护项目，这需要几个月的时间。没有人告诉你他的真实身份吗？没有？好吧，那我来说明一下，嫌犯797号，代号鸣凤绝杀，具体的你不必知道，只需要明白他曾在全美杀手榜中独占鳌头，接受的许多委托至今仍是悬案一桩。因此，我们要从他的嘴里撬出情报来。喂，你还好吗？”

她一把拨开在眼前晃来晃去的手掌，用力揉搓脸颊以保持清醒，“但他对我说自己是前CIA来着，像这样的特殊职业不便透露真实身份，于是我没有细究……这样就说得通了，那些暴力倾向和自相矛盾……但我不明白，你们还想从我这里问出什么呢？”

“嫌犯认罪态度良好，对自己犯下的罪行供认不讳，顺便交代了些我们不知道的……唯独对于杀人藏尸一案消极抵抗。咳，也不能算消极抵抗。”警探J抓了把头发，显得一头金发更加蓬乱了，“嫌犯只承认谋杀对方，但对被害人的信息守口如瓶。”

她更迷惑了，“这有什么好隐瞒的？检验遗骨的DNA再比照基因库，不就一清二楚了吗？”

“一般来说确实如此。可问题在于，死者的信息不在档案馆里。也就是说，”他停顿了一下，“世界上并无任何一人因此死去。”

警探J很满意自己营造的悬疑气氛，故作深沉地压低了声音：“感到困惑？刚开始我也一样，心想说不定又是一条信息时代的漏网之鱼，后来发现根本不是那么回事儿。他的信息是被人抹除的。这太奇怪了，是不是——他有一百种方法用来毁尸灭迹，却独独选了最费劲儿的那个。FBI办不到、CIA办不到、那么多声势显赫的财阀都办不到，更别说一个漫有屠龙技的杀人犯了。目前我们推测：死者生前就已经被人抹去了存在的痕迹。那就更奇怪了，什么人需要被抹杀——什么人值得被抹杀？我知道你很糊涂，来听听这段录音调剂一下情绪。因为牵涉太广，所以只截取了你可以听的部分，可能有些前言不搭后语。”

他转开了录音机的旋钮。

> 沙沙的电磁声。
> 
> 警探J：……这么说来，你承认自己并非过失杀人，而是蓄谋已久？
> 
> S先生：不错。过去我就常常产生这种冲动，在满月的夜里，光线格外亮堂的时候，我常盯着他脖子上凸起的软骨出神。如果杀了他，是不是就意味着我完全拥有了他？三年来我就是怀揣着这样的念头和他同床、异梦。
> 
> 警探J：档案里写着你已接受心理咨询超过三年，需要请D医生为你出具精神鉴定吗？
> 
> S先生：没有必要兴师动众。我压根儿就没有得病，从头到尾都是我装的。
> 
> 警探J：好吧。那说说你的作案动机和过程。
> 
> S先生：一切都如尸检报告上面说的那样，左胸的枪伤和颈部的骨折，我不知道还有什么可辩驳的。那天我们吵了两句，他想走，过去我们也偶尔拌嘴，但这次的性质不太一样。迷途的鸟儿有了新巢，立刻就把曾栖息过的旅人肩膀抛诸脑后……光是有这种揣测都令我不寒而栗，我怎可能容许它成真？在他跑来跑去收拾行李的时候我心中有了决断。我把门闩上、窗帘全部拉拢，然后走过去，一把捏住了他的喉咙。
> 
> 水杯打翻在地的声音。
> 
> S先生：他的脖子上戴着项圈，隔着那圈皮绳我感到他的脉搏在皮肤底下疯狂跳动。他一步步往后退去，直到后背贴在墙上慢慢滑下去，嘴唇动着却发不出声音，但他的眼神告诉我这次我休想逼他就范。我跪在他的两腿中间。他太瘦了，大腿并拢时中间有一条窄窄的缝，打开时骨骼撑开薄薄一层肌肉，就像被网住的蝴蝶。他的头颈真细，就像小鸟的脖子，我折断它也像折断一只小鸟的脖子——喀。那总是高傲仰起的头颅垂下，脖子向后转了一百八十度，上面还戴着我为他求的护身符。他没有立刻死去，身体不由自主的抽搐使得额角不停磕到地板，咚，咚咚，仿佛即将流逝的心跳。我安抚他，吻他逐渐涣散失焦的眼瞳，过去那里面曾开着一簇星星。我呼唤他的名字：“宝宝，宝宝，很快就不痛了……乖，乖……”然后把子弹打进了他的心脏。
> 
> 沙沙，沙沙。死一般的寂静。
> 
> 犯人重新要了一杯水，继续交代。
> 
> S先生：开枪的巨响着实把我震到了。世界从未如此安静，只听得见自己的耳鸣和座钟的摆动声，还有驱之不尽的、仿佛回响在脑海中的滴血声。他流了那么多、那么多血，在浸透地毯后顺着地板的缝隙淌出去，像从心脏里钻出一缕缕红色的细蛇。我用毯子裹住我的克利奥帕特拉，拥着他进了浴室。我小心地剥下他的衣服，尽量不伤到一点皮肤，然后拧开龙头。热水把血块融开，整缸水都变红了，以前他总抱怨错买了红色的浴盐，放进浴缸时应该就是这种效果。内脏和组织浮在水面，一些碎肉像葡萄酒泪似的挂在浴缸壁上，我换了三次水才终于弄干净。现在他就沉在底下，美极了，宛如水中的奥菲利亚，胸膛在浮力的作用下起起伏伏，似乎只是睡着了。但如果我不去管他，三个小时之内就会出现尸僵，我知道，我全知道……
> 
> 警探J：于是你毁去了死者的尸体？用什么方法？
> 
> S先生：您知道我是杀手，职业的，有的是办法让一个人无声无息地蒸发。我用了一种溶剂，只销蚀皮肉，不会伤及骨骼和其他无机物，你们应该已经从地下室里搜到了。买下这栋别墅时我本以为自己再也没有机会用到它，谁知……他的头发在挣扎中全乱了，被水一泡就乱糟糟地纠成一团死结。我打理好他的头发，最后一次吻别他，然后把它倒进浴缸里，要不了五分钟他就从我朝夕相处的爱人变成了一池血水。接着我听到当啷一声清响——是那枚戒指。我们都忘了把它取下来。我没有戴手套就直接把手伸进了溶液里……看，这些疤痕，多像浩劫过后的次生灾害，时时刻刻提醒着有些人即便死去依然有伤害我的能力——我亲手赋予的能力。
> 
> 警探J：那你为什么要杀死自己的伴侣呢？
> 
> S先生：请恕我拒绝回答，因为我至今未能编排出一套令人满意的说辞。
> 
> 警探J：我猜猜，因为你发现他对你不忠？因为你厌倦了平淡的生活、怀念起腥风血雨的过往？因为他阻止你一错再错？
> 
> S先生：胡乱揣测没有任何意义。鉴于我所犯下的每一条罪状都死有余辜，其中一件的动机正当与否并不会对结果产生实质性的改变，我建议您将精力投入到更加值得关注的地方，比如——
> 
> （本段已被剪切）
> 
> 另一名警探：我听到你刚才提到了一个词，“伤害”。他做了什么事使你感到被伤害了？
> 
> 长久的沉默。
> 
> S先生：没有，他什么也没做。没有伤害。我没有任何需要为自己辩护的。
> 
> 另一名警探：你后悔吗？
> 
> S先生：您是指杀死我的爱人这一件？不，我不后悔。
> 
> 窃窃私语。然后是整理文件的声音。
> 
> 警探J：好吧，那今天就到此为止。如果哪天你改变了想法，你知道该通过什么方式联系——

啪，警探J关上了录音机。

两人相对无言了一会儿。他观察着她的神情，问道：“你有什么想说的？”

“他在撒谎。”

“英雄所见略同。显而易见嫌犯有事儿瞒着我们，我不清楚为什么他连刺杀一国最高元首这样的惊天大案都能爽快承认，却要在细枝末节上说谎……你是凭什么判断的？”

“凭S先生一直在为L先生开脱。”

“你这么肯定？”

“别忘了，你们是物质世界的警探，我是精神世界的警探。从S先生千方百计将罪过揽在自己身上的举动来看，要么他真的认为自己对L先生有所亏欠，要么就是L先生的身份牵扯了更大的秘密。无论是哪种，现在我百分之百确定那位L先生有问题。”

“容我提醒一句，这是命案，不是一般的家务事。何况嫌犯手中还有好几桩大案，数罪并罚，终究难逃一死。你这是在做无用功。”

“无用功？即便他作恶多端，却唯独在这起案子里始终无辜？”

警探J挠了挠头，叉着腰在屋子里转了一圈，朝着天花板干瞪眼，仿佛陷入天人交战，半晌才泄气一般坐了回来，“关于死者你还知道别的信息吗？”

“我听S先生称他‘掠’。”

“‘掠’，不是‘洛’？你听清楚了？这两个字眼发音很接近，而且据我所知，许多变态喜欢效仿《洛丽塔》中的情节，把自己的猎物称为‘洛’。”警探J嘀咕，“虽然按骨龄来看，死者的年龄比嫌犯还要大上许多……”

她闭上眼睛，回忆着那只路灯下停靠的大蝙蝠，回忆着珊瑚骨骸般的手指是怎样转动那对戒指，回忆着他念起那爱称时缱绻的唇型……舌尖向上抵住牙齿轻弹，气息缠绵像一声长长的叹息……“掠。”她肯定地说，“我听得很清楚，不会有错。”

他们对视一眼，忽然一齐大喊：“掠风窃尘？！”

倘若为当今世界最神秘的人物排个序，掠风窃尘是当之无愧的榜首。他是现实世界的怪盗基德、现代版的罗宾汉、小偷中的007，传闻无论是首相胸前的勋章、球星的奖杯，还是艳星唇边的那枚香吻，只要他想要，就没有偷不到，若将他的花边新闻整理出版，恐怕一册125页32开本的故事集都无法将之尽数收录。传闻他黑白通吃、冤家无数，同时被FBI及各类黑道组织以最高等级悬赏，三年前的身价就已高达上亿美金，每年揭榜的赏金猎人趋之若鹜，至今也无人能嗅到蛛丝马迹。

他们为这伟大的发现激动了一阵，很快就冷静下来。瞧瞧他们手里握着什么？一沓心理咨询的档案，一段在S先生家里偷录的、没有上下文的录音，还有一个仅根据一个发音推断出的名字。

“可这样就说得通了，”她轻声说，“所有的逻辑漏洞和含糊其辞。”她抓过笔记本，哗啦啦翻到S先生第一次来到诊所的时间点，“看这里，1999年旧金山赌城大道初遇，原因是那对戒指。S先生说那对戒指里藏着的芯片记录了全球第二大还是第三大制药公司的机密文件，怎么可能随随便便就当作赌注输给一个普通人！还有这里，2001年沙特当地军火商的集会……这是普通公民能去的地方吗？”

“死者骨龄35岁，而掠风窃尘成名于20年前，假如他确实死于三年前，18岁成名……也算说得通。”警探J一边翻记录一边将拔下来的头发在桌上拢成一堆，“但我还是觉得离谱。”

“你有办法找到S先生，向他求证吗？”

他瞠目结舌地瞪着她，仿佛白日见鬼，“即便这就是真相，难道嫌犯就会承认吗？”

“他会的。”

“凭什么？”

“凭……”她想起S先生回忆过去时温柔的眼色，好像能从虚无中描摹出一个爱人的模样，“凭他还戴着他们的戒指。可是……”她望着窗外月明星稀、灯火寥落，灯柱投下的阴影里仿佛还站着一个人，察觉到窗边好奇的目光，抬头朝她微笑了一下。

“为什么啊？”

警探J一直待到凌晨，才带着爆炸性的消息和满腹狐疑回了总部。当天早晨FBI的负责人就给出了答复：嫌犯没有否认。

“别的呢？”她追问，“既然死者是掠风窃尘，那么完全可能另有隐情。是防卫过当？紧急避险？或者教唆杀人？你问了吗？”

但警探J疲惫地捏着眉心，“他坚持原来的口径。而且，这起案子的判决结果根本无关紧要。”

而他的神情告诉她尘埃已经落定，一切到此为止。

于是她不再说话。有什么东西绕成了一个结，梗在心底。

比她更早得知消息的是蹲点守候的各路媒体。这起案件的关注度比她预期的更高，一个前科累累的杀手，爱上一个不存于世上之人，而这个无名氏很可能就是大名鼎鼎的掠风窃尘，等同于在已经沸腾的舆论中再添一把火。各大报刊媒体争相报道，一忽儿说死者是心狠手辣的麦克白夫人，奈何命运弄人，遇上一位《蓝胡子》，演了出当代《蝴蝶梦》；一忽儿又认定这是对《史密斯夫妇》，在亡命天涯的旅程中惺惺相惜，约定攒足逍遥一世的钱后就金盆洗手，不料最后竟反目成仇，在《玫瑰战争》中错手杀死对方后追悔莫及——要不然，又该怎么解释一个冷酷无情的杀手甘用一死来捍卫这个秘密呢？

很奇怪，秘闻一旦被公诸于众，就仿佛拥有了被误读、扭曲、重塑的天然豁免权，被人们在茶余饭后津津乐道着。人人都想捞到一手材料，那段时间她的诊所被围得水泄不通，不得不申请调用警车来维持秩序。与此同时，“心理学热”大受追捧，出于职业道德，她不断辟谣说心理学并没有人们所迷信的那样神乎其神，在人前重复一万遍她不是医生只是咨询师，最后不堪其扰，不得不辞去自己钟爱的事业，成了一名足不出户的自由撰稿人。

除此之外，一切都十分顺利地进行着。案子的审理很快到了最后阶段，庭审时作为证人她不能在场，从转播屏里，她看见S先生就站在那儿，一毫一厘都被高清镜头放大。他依旧苍白着脸，但镇定自若、对答如流，听到死缓的判决时总是阴郁着的眼中焕发出前所未有的光彩，仿佛初恋的小男孩雀跃着等待下课铃响，好去和女友幽会。

结束时她看见一名伪装成陪审团的记者甩开保安，挣扎着把话筒戳到S先生的下巴上。

“请允许我提一个问题，先生！你恨他吗？”

看S先生的神情，他好像感到不可思议，“不，当然不。”他的语气很自然，像谈论天气一样轻松、愉快。

“我爱他。”

4

死刑犯797号设想过很多次当终于站在行刑队面前时，他会想起哪段与那个人有关的回忆。是那天在海上，湿漉漉的月光下一双放在膝盖中间、好像等人牵起的手？是沙漠里干燥到皴裂、却不服气地蹭他手心的嘴唇？还是那仿佛也被红酒染色的、暖烘烘地赖着他的脸颊？

他想到上个月那位女医生寄给他的新书初稿，以多年前的那场谋杀控为原型，掺杂了一些揣测与个人感悟，十分精彩，推理也八九不离十，虽然要他说，全都不在点子上。但他仍然感激她，发自内心地。如果没有记错，行刑日当天就是新书发布会。

他想到那名年轻的警探，借口审问，千方百计向他套话，壮志满怀地宣布要为所有冤假错案平反。从他的眼神里他看出某种和自己年轻时相似的东西。而现在他就站在不远处，隐在黑压压的观刑的人群中，沉默不语。

他想到自己被拘捕时那些或惊恐或冷漠的邻里。低价卖给他醋栗的老妇人，送来一篮鲜花的小女孩，卖鸽食糊口的残疾人，在他们大打出手时差点报警的镇长……形形色色的人们，像光谱一样在眼前铺展。

唯独对于那个人，他什么也没能想起来。

天阴沉沉的，远山回荡着潮声。一滴雨水落在他的脚边，接着是第二滴、第三滴。积水的地上晕开圈圈涟漪，无数黑伞次第升起，如一轮轮悬浮的漩涡。时间溯流、洄旋、定格，他像是回到了1999年，旧金山赌城大道，突如其来的暴雨将缤纷世界淋成一幅油画，有只海鸟落在他的肩头避雨。命运洪流无声涌入，他不知道在那一刻自己参与了什么，只本能地倾过伞去。你是上帝的信使？还是魔鬼的帮凶？无论是谁，他暗想，谢谢祂送你来到我的身边……那时他没有说出口，以后也不再有机会。枪声响起，惊起山中群鸟，往事终封尘埃。

群山的另一侧，在《他与他的王国》新书发布会上，她有所感应似的抬头，看见一只白鸟飞向天空。

5

_【照片】_

_据《时代华纳》报道，当地时间23日，康涅狄克州一名被控于7年前杀死配偶并涉嫌多起谋杀案、被判处死刑的男子，以枪决的方式行刑。法庭于2006年裁定他谋杀罪成立并判处死刑。据介绍，该男子曾多次提出申请，要求以枪决的方式执行死刑，而在此前的十二年里，康涅狄克州已初步废除枪决，采用药物注射的方式……_

_【照片】_

_知名心理学家F. D根据自身经历改编的悬疑小说《他与他的王国》于今日起将在美国、英国、加拿大和澳大利亚同步上市。据悉，作者本人亲身莅临位于康涅狄克州的新书发布会现场，并与读者粉丝亲密互动。【照片】新书预售流动于今日起在全国三十家实体书店及三大线上书店同时铺开……_

_【照片】_

_亲妈还是后妈？主角执刑日当日召开新书发布会为哪般？据悉，知名心理学家F. D将于今日上午10:30召开《他与他的王国》新书发布会。巧合的是，书中原型之一竟于同一天被执行死刑，这究竟是巧合还是为宣传造势？本台记者为您报道……_

_【照片】_

_……_

他一下摁灭手机屏，回过头想问怎么回事儿？观刑的人还没散完，死刑犯797号被处决的消息怎么就先后登上了各大媒体的头条？还和他女朋友的新书发布会挤在了一起？

在雨幕和拥挤的黑伞间，他瞥到一双背影，撑着同一把伞，一路走一路吵吵闹闹地拌嘴，好像是一对情侣。他觉得一定是雨太大或者自己眼花了，因为他居然觉得其中一个看上去很像照片里的掠风窃尘，而另一个……他拔腿追了上去。

那人注意到了他，眨了眨眼，恶作剧似的比划了一个噤声的手势，随后挽起旅伴的手，毫无阻碍地从人群中穿了过去。

等他终于拨开人群追上去时，他们已经不知所踪了。一切都消失在茫茫水汽中，没有脚印，没有影像，没有见证，所以也没有什么人影。是他看错了。

鬓发湿漉漉地贴在耳边，不再蓬松的头发令他看上去无比沮丧。从后面走来几个人，用力拍着他的肩膀，给他加油鼓劲儿。人人都说他是一名好警察，于是他自己也是这样认为的。

6

_下文摘自Doc. D的私人博客。_

……值此《他与他的王国》问世十周年之际，我很高兴宣布本书将于明年五月再版，较初版增加了后记。许多富有考据精神的读者曾留言追问书中角色的原型与书名来历，试图还原完整的案情，其中一些问题触到了核心。在此，我一一作答。

故事中的警探J的确是我现实里的丈夫，我要感谢他，没有他的帮助，我无法独立完成这部作品，虽然他一直对我在书中将他刻画得刻板、自私颇有微词。去年他过世了，死于车祸。那天我们结伴去超市购物，车从右侧撞来，死的本该是我，但我在最后一刻被他推上了安全岛，他自己则从半空重重跌落，如同一张被风卷起的枯叶，滚了几滚，伏在地上不动了，身下洇开一摊深红的血。我至今仍清晰地记得那天的每一个细节：路面的积水，急速闪烁的、仿佛恶兽骇人眼珠的车头灯，凝滞的时间和尖锐的呼啸，以及一股从背后推来的力量。

刚开始的那一个月是最难熬的。我总在摆放餐具时才想起来家里没有第二张嘴，总在换洗被套时才发现没有人帮我捏住另外一头的被角，总在漫长的夜里幻听到曾让我无比厌恶的鼾声……那段时间我走他走过的路，看他看过的风景，做我们共同做过的事，对着镜子模仿他的一切，试图把自己活成他。我的朋友很担心，劝我放过自己，我安慰说我接手过无数PTSD患者，没人比我更清楚这有多困难。

现在，我已经很少想起他了。

时间的磨灭并不像人们千百年来所歌颂的那样富有诗意。思念依然存在，疼痛依然存在，它们出没于四下无人的夜晚，藏在做过批注的书页间、清晨孤寂的枕头边和无人可诉的心事里，随时预备着卷土重来。局外人无关痛痒，知情人讳莫如深，但我相信只要人依旧怀有期待，纪念就总还有意义。

第二个问题，关于书名来历。的确，其来有自，出于版权及相关法律的考量，我之前未曾公开。执刑前一周S先生——我的最后一位患者——给我写了一封长信。你们知道死囚的信要寄出得经过多少层无比复杂的程序，所以到我手上的只是、也只能是一封信，里面藏着最后一个故事。今年是他死去的第十个年头，任何秘密在如此漫长的时间过后都失去了造成伤害的能力，故此披露全信如下：

> 亲爱的D医生，
> 
> 展信佳。
> 
> 我拜读了您的新作，这几乎算是一本传记了，内容十分精彩，我期待并且相信它能在今年的新书榜中拔得头筹。我感激您即使在解除劳务关系后依然密切关心我的心理健康，并对于为新书赐名的邀约受宠若惊。狱警很讨厌，总在我旁边鹰隼似的转来转去，害我没法静下心来。审批的流程也很讨厌，如同把心脏晾在众目睽睽之下解剖。但一想到同我对话的是您，干扰也变得无足轻重——我已然太久没有和人真正说过话了。如果您不介意，我希望将此书命名为《他与他的王国》，以纪念我一点小小的私心。至于命名原因，在读完全信后相信您一定能够理解。
> 
> 您在书中的推断与真实相差无几，对犯罪心理的揣测也十分合理，我确曾遭到无情的背叛，也确因不甘他的离开而将他杀死，我不否认，亦不狡辩，对于空白的部分也无所补充，只对偏见感到遗憾：真相固然是真，假象一定是假？当假象披上真实的外衣，真相又在何处傍身？人们总说记录会失传，文字会失真，语言会失味，唯有记忆永不褪色；可人们忘了，记忆也可以改造。
> 
> 一开始都是这样的，人们不想忘，发誓将血淋淋的过往铭刻在墓碑上带进坟墓里。人人都以为自己是那个例外，事实呢？再固若金汤的誓言在物种的劣根性的蛀蚀下都脆弱得不堪一击。事情终于还是发生了：某天我对着镜子，眼里布满血丝、头疼欲裂，却怎么也想不起来他该是什么模样。难道我真的不知道该用什么办法缅怀他吗？让自己陷入无尽的痛苦、懊悔和自责，把生活过成一团斩不断的乱麻，或者憎恨——强烈地憎恨，除此二者别无他法，而我……竟不愿憎恨。
> 
> 那段日子我过得颠三倒四的：伤害不再是伤害，而不过是无伤大雅的恶作剧；愤懑也不再是愤懑，成了某种不正当的、毁灭性的情绪。我问自己怎么能——怎么舍得——对他做出这种事？罪恶感无孔不入，忏悔无孔不入，一想起他我的心脏和全身连着心脏的血管都跟着发痛。他是凌晨三点在窗外徘徊的月光，是清晨醒来第一眼看见的日影，是床头的安眠药，是抽屉里的阿司匹林，是玫瑰，是栽种玫瑰的泥土，是餐刀，是自刀锋滴下的血珠，是星光点点，是暮雪沉沉，是雨水，是干旱，是祝福，是诅咒，是酒精，是香烟，是纤尘，是空气……是我的一切。渐渐地，我开始产生幻觉，我幻想镜中有另外一个世界，我幻想他陪伴我度过每一个漫漫长夜，我幻想那时他是被逼无奈——我幻想他也许从未真正背叛我。
> 
> 我心中的声音不断在说假的假的假的假的，你明知道的，无论如何编造如何自欺，那个人从来没有为你做过这些事情。可谎言重复一百遍也成了真相，何况我是多么愿意相信它们啊！后来我从因受热不均而翘起的地板下发现了当年他来不及寄出的信件，里面详细记载了那些阴谋、那些伤害、那些背叛的事实和企图。咄咄怪事呵，他那样谨小慎微的人也会犯下这等疏忽……您猜我做了什么？ **我烧了它。** 并非由于混乱，相反，看着四散的余烬和滚落一地的火星子，我的一生中从未感到如此清醒。是的，是的，我明白：我第二次杀死了我的爱人，在我已经消灭了他的肉体之后。我多爱他呀——我多恨他哪！
> 
> 那天晚上我把他的头骨从密室里单独拿出来。我看着它，试图在上面找到一星半点他曾爱过我的证据。我没找到。白骨只是白骨，剥去皮肉的遮掩他也不会离我更近。‘但不要紧，现在你可离不开我啦。’我抚着骷髅黑洞洞的、仿佛通往一片虚无的眼窝说，‘你爱过我吗？’它没回答。冲动和长久以来的渴求联手压垮理智，令我愤怒、焦灼、窒息、眩晕，彻底疯狂。我亵渎了它。现在他终于不能反抗了。在想象的快意中我看见他屈辱而不甘地接纳了我，就好像接纳了我的一切——我失去的一切——随即陷入失重般的空虚，恍如隔世幻梦。他死了，我想，再也没有法子开口了，我尽可以告诉自己他爱我、他从没有故意伤害我，但是他死了。我拭去沿眼眶淌下的精液，就好像替他拭去不存在的眼泪。没有人来拭去我的。
> 
> 王国背后的真相十分滑稽：他从未爱过我，我也不像自己口口声声的那样爱他。您说得对，我只是不能忍受生命里没有他。是什么给了我勇气谈爱？也许是因为在他终于死了，也许是因为再无人能够证伪了。爱上一个死人最大的好处就是你可以随意篡改捏造那些不堪的过往，死人不会说话，没有人忍心指责你的虚美隐恶，只会更加坚信时间是最好的止痛药。瞧我多卑鄙，利用他人的同情来成全自己；我多怯懦，头戴虚构的冠冕粉饰太平；我多虚伪，杜撰出被爱的假象。我有多爱脑中的幻象，就有多恨那个真实的爱人，到最后我再也无法承受扑面而来的冰冷现实。
> 
> 我好想他啊。
> 
> 您知道吗？那天警察破门而入之后我反而大松一口气。法医、刑警、痕检员……所有人都围着他打转，仿佛多年以前，他在万人簇拥的聚光灯下闪闪发亮，而我躲在某个无人问津的角落里，仅是偷偷注视就已心满意足。唯一令我愤怒的是他们带走了他，说要将他葬入东区那片密密麻麻的、能让人罹患雪盲症的千篇一律的公墓。什么时候？我问。他们说待定，而且即便确定了也不会通知我，因为我不配爱他，甚至不配出席他的葬礼……在逃走之后他竟连一件纪念品都吝啬留给我，在无可奈何地放走他的灵魂之后我竟连一具徒有其表的形骸都得不到，在我已经失去了被爱的权利之后命运竟连施爱的权利都要从我手中夺走——时隔多年他竟再一次以这种方式报复了我。‘结束了。’离开前，我听见他对我说，‘你我之间所有的恩怨，终于到了尽头。’不，没有结束，我在心里反驳，一切才刚刚开始。
> 
> 后来的事情，您大致也都知晓了。而在您之前，已经有八位心理医生接待了我，把我们的故事封存在档案里，只要我愿意，随时可以调阅。您的出现则完全是意外之喜，在此之前，我从未想过会闹得人尽皆知。但不必感到惶恐，我无意负隅顽抗，更无力制造风波，尤其两周后就是我的执刑日；具体日期不能告诉您，不然这封信就寄不出了。
> 
> 永别了，我的朋友。不必为我难过，也不必感到内疚，请相信我没有遗憾，请相信一切都是最好的安排。
> 
> 死刑犯S
> 
> 于2010年5月

我收到信后的第二周S先生就被秘密枪决了，据说就是在新书发布会当日。我记得那天雨下得很大，山下支了棚子，光怪陆离的人们渐渐聚集，狂热的音浪在空气中载浮载沉；山上尽是空茫茫的惨淡的雾；有只白鸟自群山中飞过，扑棱棱的，向着自由。我不评价得失，因为真相究竟如何，也许活人永远无从获悉。可我始终感到，虽然他们的肉体已经毁灭，但只要依然有人传播他们的故事，王国便永不坍塌，他们的灵魂便仍在此间抗衡。

现在是凌晨两点，时间过得可真快。街上空无一人，只有一排排路灯，真亮，也真安静。三年前它们就被置换了，不再漏电，不再跳闸，不再频闪，也不再有一个大蝙蝠似的身影停靠在灯下。我将永远记得十四年前一个雨夜，有位先生扣响了诊所的大门，将他的故事带给我。

那么，就到这里吧。

晚安。

你们忠实的，

咨询师&作者 D

于2020年2月10日凌晨

7

_讣告：知名作者Fei. D于当地时间2月10日发现死于所居公寓，警方经现场勘查初步判断排除他杀可能，案情正在进一步调查中。愿逝者安息。_

_通知：美国最高法院于2月11日驳回关于6357号卷宗重启的申诉。本案经多次上诉仍维持原判，因重要证人缺失，或将永不重启。_

_通知：《他与他的王国》一书由于违反“山姆之子法案”相关条例，依法禁止出版。_

8

在康涅狄格州的斯托尔斯区曾有一个电台，过去为一对已故的罪犯夫夫所共同经营，播放一些过时的老歌。忽然有一天，它开始永无止境地播放着一段杂音，每年都吸引了无数解密爱好者为此而来。这个电台后来被政府叫停，故事也逐渐成了人们口耳相传的离奇秘闻，但不乏人相信，只要电磁波依然在空气中浮动，这段密码就能在城市的任何一个角落游荡、折射，等待被一台仪器捕获。

城郊一个20世纪留下的防空洞里，一名狂热粉丝正在破解他偶然接收到的一段电磁波。为了破解密码，他已经连续72小时目不交睫。现在，加载的进度条终于爬到了末端，屏幕中央跳出一个对话框。

他狂喜地敲下回车。屏幕闪烁了几下，缓缓打出第一行字：

“这是一个关于背叛的、真实的故事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【几个彩蛋】  
> 虽然说出来很煞风景，但我发现目前好像没有人自己看出来：  
> 1\. D医生是丹翡，警探J是卷残云  
> 2\. 嫌犯797号为“杀无生”首字母的九宫格输入法，同理，卷宗6357号为“鸣凤绝杀”首字母的九宫格输入法  
> 3\. 无生是自己选择枪决的，为了体验鸦鸦死前的感受，只在P5一笔带过  
> 


	2. 番外一 麦琪的礼物

今天是平安夜。

他醒来的时候，天已经大亮了。雪落了一夜，窗外一片白茫茫，玻璃上结着六角形的冰花。路上没有行人，只有挂着彩灯和缎带的常青树，镇子中心的教堂隐隐传来钟声。到处都是节日的氛围。

窗户有些漏风，所以被窝里冰凉凉的，他习惯性地把被子往身边匀过去一些，匀了个空，半晌，才对着空荡的枕边笑了一声，慢慢坐起来。

窗台上积了厚厚一层雪，门口亦然。小径边那株花树上本还挂着几片叶子，经此一夜都凋敝了，零零碎碎缀在雪里，像一串散落的脚印。他披上外套，从储物柜里找来铲子和融雪剂，在玄关换上防水的靴子——趁着天晴他得赶紧去扫雪，以免有人滑倒。

然后他看见阶上蜷着一个孩子。

小小的身影旁边积着椰蓉一样的雪堆，也不知坐了多久，听到响动就转过头来，白色的头发、白色的皮肤和白色的单衣背着光，就像一个雪孩子。

也许是太阳，也许是雪光，也许是这孩子本身的颜色，他被刺得睁不开眼。

他蹲下来，尽量平视他：“你的家在哪里？”

“我没有家。”

“那你的监护人呢？”

“他不要我了。”

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

孩子仰起头来，露出有些发红的鼻尖：“我没有名字。”他又问，“你能给我一个吗？”

他想了一下：“雪鸣。就叫雪鸣。”

“那你呢？你叫什么名字？”

他犹豫了一会儿。

“无生。”

“无、生。”雪鸣慢慢地跟着念，发音很含混，但咬字很用力，像是从肺里吐出来的。他听着，忽然有了流泪的冲动。

天上又飘起了雪，像一粒一粒的糖霜，他没有花多少力气就说服了雪鸣跟他进去坐一会儿。小小的拳头卧在手心里，冰冷的、潮湿的、鲜活的。

进屋以后他才想起自己本没有过圣诞节的打算，所以家里很空旷，没有东西用来招待这位小客人，最后只用热牛奶泡了一碗麦片粥。雪鸣的吃相很斯文，端着碗小口小口啜饮着，一滴牛奶也没有溅出来。

“你想和我一起过节吗？”无生问。

“你想让我陪你一起过节吗？”雪鸣反问。

他哑口无言。

衣柜里没有适合雪鸣身量的衣服，勉强合身的只有一件洗缩水的毛衣。他从抽屉里翻出半条围巾，复活节时为了织毛衣，他把围巾拆了一半，剩下的一半对于成年人来讲太短，半大孩子戴着却刚刚好。

“穿上。我带你去兜风。”

雪鸣接过却不穿，直直看着他：“你会丢下我吗？就像那时——”

“——不会的。”他断然说。

于是雪鸣不再说话了，安安静静地把手递给他。他紧紧握着，好像怕自己真的会把他弄丢。

镇里的铺子都打了烊，他们就驱车去市中心，绕了很久才找到一家还开着的：也十分冷清，自动门的提示音换成了欢快的圣诞歌，招徕顾客的圣诞老人摇摇晃晃迎上来，送给他们装在袜子里的糖果。这种糖果看起来漂亮，通常不会太好吃，他还没来得及阻止，雪鸣已经吃了一颗。

“甜吗？”

雪鸣没回答，只让他低下头来，又剥了一颗喂到他的嘴里。

“甜吗？”

“太甜了。”

“不好吗？”

“没有。但是……太甜了。”

雪鸣困惑地皱起眉，但没有追问，因为他立刻就让满架花花绿绿的零食占去了注意力。太多时候他表现得过于成熟，于是他也没有把他当作孩子来对待，直到这时候他才意识到，这真的只是一个孩子。一个会在零食架前走不动道的、真正的孩子。

他挑了一些火腿、薯条、布丁、蛋糕、姜饼人、巧克力和冰淇淋，还有一整只火鸡。他从不爱吃这些，可他觉得雪鸣喜欢。他一样样从货架上拿下来，雪鸣坐在手推车里一样样接，琳琅的槲寄生和冬青花环在旁边摞成小山，让他看上去像一件刚刚挂上圣诞树的礼物。

“你想要什么礼物？”他问。

“你能给我什么礼物？”雪鸣反问。

“凡你所求，我都可以给你。”

雪鸣在货架前选了很久，最后要了一把五颜六色的羽毛。

他们花了一下午打扮好这座死气沉沉的房子。他本以为雪鸣要用那把羽毛装点他的礼物盒或者做个手工品，但他自始至终都把它们妥帖地揣在口袋里，像揣着一个秘密。

他在厨房做饭的时候雪鸣在院子里玩雪，堆了两个雪人，很丑，但他一眼就认了出来：大的那个板着脸，插了一头紫色的羽毛，是他；小的那个除了满身花里胡哨的羽毛以外，还镶着圣诞老人送的糖果，是雪鸣自己。一大一小两个雪人被半条围巾裹在一起，看起来很快乐。当雪鸣邀请他来欣赏自己的杰作时，他也短暂地快乐了起来。

晚餐很丰盛。他已经很久没有在家里吃过饭，也很久没有这么轻松过了。

“你送了我一件礼物，”雪鸣说，“可我没有什么能够送你的。”

“你不需要送我什么。”他回答，“今天你能陪着我，我感到很满足。”

幽微的烛火里，雪鸣的脸庞忽然变得不确定起来。

“那你想要我一直陪着你吗？”他轻轻地问。

这一次，他没有回答。

教堂的钟声响了九下，天色已经暗透。近地的夜空在无数灯火的浸染下浮起一层浅橘色，如同寒带才有的极光。他想起去年圣诞，他也曾像这样倚窗欣赏漫天星火。那时候的星星离他很近，如今却远得快要认不出彼此。

雪鸣不能喝酒，可是当那只手偷偷摸到他的酒杯时，他还是睁一眼闭一眼，默许了。很快他的脸就烧起来，头一点一点的垂到桌上。

家里没有干净的客房，于是他把雪鸣安顿在空着的那半边床上。他去洗漱的时候雪鸣还强打精神，硬说自己不困；等他回来时就已经睡着了，胸口摊着本读到一半的童话书。他把书搁在一边，仔仔细细替他掖好被子，才就着昏暗的床头灯扫了一眼。

是《灰姑娘》。翻开的那一页上写：午夜一过，辛德瑞拉就要逃走了。

钟声遥遥响了十二下，新年的颂歌涌遍人间。千家万户的祝福声里，他痛得弯下腰来。

今天，是平安夜。


	3. 番外二 嘀嘀叭叭呜

（上）

“你不在的时候，外面的水声响了一千七百十四下，摄像头闪了五百零三下，心跳倒很慢——三万五千一百十二下；你来了，每分钟忽然多了三十下。”

他进来的时候那个身影还保持着他离开时的姿势，背对着他蜷在床上，身上搭着一条毯子。屋里黑黢黢的，只有监视器的红灯亮着，早午餐一口没动，桌上堆着从报纸上剪下来的字母和黑白人像；除了散落一地的电子锁零件以外，没有任何迹象证明他没有就这样睡了整整一天。

面包失去了水分，放凉了的牛奶上结着厚厚一层脂肪，空气里浮着一股奶腥味。他皱了皱眉，把托盘收进篮子里，换上新的，自己坐到床头柜上。

“要我帮你灌下去吗？”

凛雪鸦没动弹，“这里太安静了，真吓人。”他轻声说。

“收音机在桌上，你为什么不把它打开？”

“这里真暗，什么也看不见。”

他啪地一下开了灯，强光照得床上的人不适地眯缝起眼。

“天花板上装了顶灯，开关就在你手边。”

“这里真空旷，也真无聊。”

“我已经把书架搬下来了，电视机也装好了。你还想要什么？”

那个背影蜷起来，把毯子拥得更紧了，“你什么都不肯给我。”

杀无生气笑了，抓着他的肩膀把他翻过来面对自己，“那你为什么不干脆离开？我困不住你。”他的手劲有点大，凛雪鸦被捏痛了，握住他的手往旁边扳，没扳动；折光的眼睛亮晶晶，像猫眼石。

“有什么用？天涯海角，你也会把我抓回来。而且，”他朝杀无生微微一笑，“我还没有见证你的毁灭呢。”

杀无生一下松了手，“那你继续待着吧。”

他起身要走，一双凉得和炎夏格格不入的手从背后环住了他的腰，暖烘烘的身体接着贴上来，像挽留，“这就要走？探监也不多留一会儿……”

“手不想要的话，我可以帮你折了。”杀无生嘴上这么说，手上还是安抚地轻拍他的手背，“我会再来看你的。”

“什么时候？明天早上吗？万一地震了呢？万一我病了呢？万一我寂寞得快要死掉呢？万一你把我忘在这儿了呢——”

“——没那么多万一。”

凛雪鸦不以为然地笑一笑，不依不饶地说：“这里的氧气浓度可以调节，万一哪天你玩腻了，要把我活活闷死呢？密室门那么厚，我连呼救都没人听得见，我连骗你心软都做不到，只能孤零零地数着自己的心跳死去……知道吗？在你回来之前，我就已经在酝酿遗言了，要听听看吗？”

“够了。你到底想要什么？”

“带我上去，陪伴我、听我说话、和我做爱……像过去那样对待我，好吗？”

杀无生皱眉，“你在说梦话？”

他本来应该直接离开的，但有什么东西硌着他的手心——是那枚戒指。凛雪鸦在用手背蹭他的手心，“还在生气？可我已经付出代价了。”他叹息着，语气无奈，“到底要怎么做才能让你消气？给我戴上枷锁、注射镇定剂，或者干脆切除额叶，把我变成一个任人摆布的玩物？你想要这个？还是折磨我、虐待我、审讯我——像那次一样。记得吗？你弄得我好疼啊，我都哭了。”

“你不知道什么是真正的审讯。”

“那你来告诉我。”他轻声说。

他听见衣料的窸窣声，是那条毯子，从肩头悄然滑落脚边，火热的身体缠上来。难怪自他进门以后，凛雪鸦就裹着毯子不肯放——那里面根本什么都没穿。

“你这个——”他搜肠刮肚想出了许多恶毒的字眼，最后一个都舍不得对他用。

凛雪鸦坐在床沿上晃悠着腿，似乎很高兴看到他因为自己手忙脚乱，“别找了，在床底下，已经被我绞碎了。下次可以试试拘束服——试试我从里面挣脱出来要花几分钟。”

“闭嘴！”

“嘘，你听。”

“什么？”

“心跳。”凛雪鸦抓着他的手按进自己的胸口，“扑通、扑通，听它跳得多快。但它还不属于你。你知道该用什么办法得到它，对不对？”

背叛者在向他求爱，把自己脱光了向他展示身体来求爱——他该相信吗？理智告诉他最保险的办法是离他越远越好，情感上他舍不得推开。那副身体坦荡荡地赤裸着，让所有反应都一目了然。乳头暴露在空气中，很快就颤巍巍地充血挺立起来，不知廉耻地正对着他。他克制住了拧一把或是亲一口的冲动，把毯子捡起来给他披上。

“你赢了。跟我上去。”

凛雪鸦没动弹。

他强压着怒火，准备给这个不知好歹的混蛋一点颜色，却见他对自己虚弱地笑了笑，张开了手臂。

“我的头好晕，看到的全是重影。脚也没力气。抱我时温柔一点，好吗？”

他费了比平时多一倍的时间和精力才把人半扛半抱着弄出去，安顿在床上，自己去厨房张罗，看看有没有方糖或者巧克力给他逞强的床伴。回来时人不见了，找了一圈后发现原来他躲在书房里，熟门熟路地撬开柜子翻出了烟和酒，正似笑非笑地端详着如临大敌的自己。杀无生瞪着他，仿佛看见他抽的是手枪，而饮下的是子弹。

“冰块。”他伸手，叼着烟含含糊糊地说，“在倒数第三层，你知道的。”

凛雪鸦有一个冰柜，专门用来储存产自南极或是格陵兰岛的万年冰，化在酒里时爆出好听的气泡。这种喝法他以前试过一次，太淡，也太麻烦了。

杀无生从他手里将杯子一把抽走，“先吃糖。”

“那我自己拿。”

凛雪鸦磨磨蹭蹭地站起来，一个趔趄差点绊倒，又给拖回来按进椅子里。他不肯吃，杀无生就捏着他的下巴硬塞进去，像给一只张牙舞爪的小猫喂药。糖被手心捂得有些化了，黏黏糊糊地腻在皮肤上，湿软的舌头搔了搔他的手心，趁他恍神时凛雪鸦夺回了酒杯，只抿了一口就捂住了胃。

“难受就别喝——你发什么神经！”

凛雪鸦打掉他的手，一口气喝掉半杯，继续向他比划：“冰块。”

杀无生怒视了他一会儿，妥协了。等他拿来了冰球，凛雪鸦又不喝了，只把手指伸进琥珀色的酒液慢慢搅动；也可能只是喝醉了，脸颊红扑扑的，长久地凝视着桌上流动的光影，不知在想什么。烟，或者那条抵着烟的舌头，杀无生想夺过一样含进自己的嘴里，让味蕾在被酒精和尼古丁麻醉之前记住自己的气味。过了一会儿，他伸了个懒腰，轻轻巧巧从椅子上跳下来，毯子因此又从他身上滑落，乱七八糟地堆在脚边，太阳的最后一束光线透过窗帘落在他踮起的脚背上。

他凑近杀无生，仔细端详他的脸，仿佛从来没有好好看过他似的，“想我吗？”他吃吃笑着，把烟圈连同辛辣的酒气喷到他的脸上。

做的时候凛雪鸦把酒杯放在茶几角上，低着头，并不真的喝，舌尖来来回回勾着冰球打转，长发别在耳后。他这样做的时候脊椎自薄薄的皮肤下一节节耸起，连成一条扭曲的、起伏的山脉。杀无生被扰得心烦，干脆一把夺过杯子，连酒带冰尽数浇在他的身上，凛雪鸦惊呼一声，那腰线便塌下去，女人一样柔软；腰窝里盛着两汪浅浅的酒，气泡攒聚在一起，随顶弄的节奏摇晃。他退出去一点，鼻尖拱着尾椎，从他的身上啜饮。很快，啜饮变成了吮吸、吮吸变成了亲吻、亲吻变成了撕咬，烘热的吐息带来遍布全身的痒麻和刺痛，伙同身体内部的潮热将理智蚕食殆尽。凛雪鸦扭着腰想躲，被死死压住，那双杀人如麻的手强硬地扼住他的喉咙，要他顺从、要他屈服。冰球沿着脊柱的曲线滚来滚去，把皮肤冻得冰红冰红、水光泛滥。冰块融化时他也差不多融化了，软绵绵地伏在杀无生身下，任自己被骑着、驯着，一下一下操得更开。

烟也放在桌角，白色的烟灰跌在地上断成几截。他惋惜地看着那一小撮灰迹，声音被顶撞得支离破碎：“这是我最喜欢的地毯。”

杀无生可不管这些。他粗暴地捏着他的胯，把他摁在地板上，让前端流出来的水液蹭得到处都是。他想他心爱的地毯一定无可救药了，就和他自己一样，肮脏、苟且、堕落，不配得到怜惜。但有什么关系呢？他咎由自取。他唯一不能忍受的是这场情事结束后杀无生真的会把地毯送去清洗——好像一块用了几年的破地毯还值得清洗似的——就如同受够了这多余的、原始的快感。可他的下身一阵阵发酸，被剥夺了除快感以外的全部知觉，杀无生不知餍足地索要他，持续不断地刺激他，在暴力和温情的共同催化下，他终于在他手里泄出来。他可能一直在尖叫，也可能只是失去了意识，在长达半分钟的剧烈抽搐之后，他就像个松掉的发条玩具似的，渐渐没了动静。

低血糖让他神志不清。杀无生带着食物回来时凛雪鸦还保持着跪趴的姿势，撅起的屁股湿漉漉，含不住的他们的——他射进去的，和他自己的——体液流了一腿。他把人捞起来翻了个面，发现前面也一塌糊涂，性器可怜巴巴地肿着，小腹上沾了稠白的精液，沿腹股沟一直淌到大腿根，在两腿之间的地毯上洇开一摊深色。胸前那两粒小东西没等来唇齿的疼爱，倒先在地毯上磨得通红，已经熟透了。他拈起一颗赏玩了一番，忍不住尝了尝，凛雪鸦难受地哼了一声，胸膛敏感地弹跳起来，反而把自己送到他嘴里。

“别弄了……胀……别咬！”他及时献上嘴唇，以解救不堪蹂躏的乳头，舌头却被缠住不放，连赖以生存的空气都被夺取，只能用鼻音委屈地控诉：

“无生，我好疼啊……”

杀无生欺负够了，才把他抱到腿上，满意地揽着光溜溜的腰肢。

“吃饭。”

没什么比这一幕更令人身心舒畅的场景了：小混蛋老老实实地坐在他怀里吃饭，喂什么就吃什么，彻底改掉了挑食的坏习惯——除了因为长久没有进食而有些干呕。

他一低头，就能看见他喉结上下滚动着吞咽流质，旁边的皮肤青紫一片。他把手放在上面。

“疼吗？”

凛雪鸦点点头，声音有些沙哑，“我还以为你会真的就这样把我掐死。”

“我不会杀你的。”

他把头埋进他的颈窝里闷闷地笑，打了个小小的酒嗝，听起来像抽噎，“你会的。来打赌吗？”

“我做的饭还行吗？”

“一般。你不问赌注是什么？”

杀无生揩了揩他的嘴角，“赌注是什么？”

“我输了，你得到我；我赢了，我得到胜利。公平，而且划算，不是吗？毕竟毁掉一样注定得不到的东西，对你没有任何损失。”

“吃完了？”他把盘子往凛雪鸦面前推了推，“多吃一点。”

“听我说话！”凛雪鸦把盘子扔到一边，双手捧住他的脸，凌乱的头发让他看起来又疯狂又脆弱，“你非要我不可？即便我让你忍无可忍，即便你我都痛苦不堪——即便我乞求你？

“你就那么想赢吗？”

“你不想让我赢吗？”

杀无生没说话，只是抚摸他，把玩他的性器、捻弄他的胸乳、挑逗他的肚脐，故意不深入，只用手指绕着外围似有若无地画圈，又在小腹紧张到痉挛时给予抚慰。他托起他，一边揉他一边掰开他，引导他沿着勃起的阴茎慢慢坐到底。

凛雪鸦呻吟一声，虚软地趴在他的胸前。

“我怎么可能让这种事情发生呢？”杀无生轻声细语着，又掐住了他的脖子。

（下）

还在组织里的时候，杀无生常听同僚津津乐道这样的余兴节目：在给予猎物最后一击之前撕下那些伪君子道貌岸然的表皮，将腐烂的内里窥看个够，然后观察他们的反应——是羞愤欲死？还是坦然承认？通常前者占了大多数，但还有一些特例中的特例，他们会无可救药地爱上自己，只因这是第一个看穿他们的丑陋的人。

凛雪鸦伏在他的身上发抖，被操熟的肉洞上上下下吞吐着他的欲望，汁水喷得到处都是。他们用这个姿势做过很多次，每一次他都情不自禁地拼命夹紧双腿，直到再没有力气追逐快感，然后难受得哭出来，央求杀无生帮帮自己。过去他会帮他手淫，或者故意让他用前列腺高潮却锁着前面，欣赏他冷静的情人沉溺情欲的、活色生香的模样，直到一起攀上顶峰。

这一次，他只是把手指收得更紧。

“你刚才不是吃饱了吗？”他讽刺道，“这么快就没力气了？自己弄出来，我就让你呼吸。”

凛雪鸦一边掰他的手，一边努力晃动屁股，蓄不住的眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，看起来又屈辱又伤心，而他竟一点都不可怜他。这种体验很奇妙，就好像失事飞机的黑匣子同样也记录了另一架飞机坠毁时的轨迹。如果一定要坠落，他祈愿，请你落向我。请你爱上我，因为我是那样虔诚地爱着你的一切……

结束时凛雪鸦的脖子全青了，布满深浅不一的、交叠的指印，最严重的地方有一排月牙形的伤口，漉漉地渗着血。他大口大口地喘着气，哭得不能自已，杀无生听得揪心，干脆拖着他又纠缠了一回。这回他不敢哭了，背对着杀无生蜷成一团，似乎在后怕，又似乎在回味，没过多久就像条蛇一样钻回他的怀里。

“再来一次。”他抽着鼻子，把他的手放到自己的脖子上。

他们又来了两次。他用皮带蒙住凛雪鸦的眼睛，掐他、咬他、狠狠顶进最深处，让他窒息、让他痛苦、让他绝望，甚至又把他弄哭一次，但他分不清这眼泪是由于极度的疼痛还是极度的喜悦。每当他想要再过分一点的时候，凛雪鸦就低声恳求他，这使他立刻想起自己还爱着他。所以第二次他堵住了他的嘴。逼近高潮时他不计前嫌地把皮带解下来，因为他想听他尖叫，在一连串语无伦次的音节中夹杂着自己的名字令他产生掌控的满足感，而凛雪鸦做了更多：他主动含住他的手指吞咽了一下。这让他又怀念起湿热的口腔。相比掐脖子，索吻的阴谋显得无足轻重，他轻而易举就得了逞，将软糯口腔仔仔细细搜刮一遍后满载而归。凛雪鸦甚至没有足够的力气闭上嘴，就如同接完客的娼妓没有力气把腿并拢，潋滟的舌拉绳开关似的吐出，引诱他不时夹起来逗弄一下。柔顺、听话、绝不忤逆，他真喜欢这样的凛雪鸦，真想把他永远留住。

在浴缸里他用手指又操射他一回。凛雪鸦胡乱扑腾着，把水花和泡沫溅得到处都是，于是他把他的头按在自己胯下，把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。他的气管进了水，呛得快要死掉，可杀无生无动于衷，还在机械地、粗暴地捅着他的喉咙、抠挖他的肉穴。我要死了，他想，淹死在自家的浴缸里，死前在给仇人口交，死后裸照和情杀的标题登上各大报纸的头条。当他溺水到快要昏迷时杀无生终于抓起他的头发，把他提溜上来透气。

“你还想要什么？”杀无生拍拍他的脸颊，好让他清醒一点，“烟？酒？还是我去把晚饭重新热一热，你再吃两口？”

凛雪鸦全身上下都湿透了，屁股洞肿得合不拢，嘴里还衔着他刚刚释放过的性器，精液和唾液的混合物断断续续地从嘴角溢出，像只双头飞机杯。他一句话也说不出来。

杀无生端着热粥回来时，凛雪鸦正抱着膝盖发呆，头发在冷月下泛着银亮的光，一直蜿蜒到脚边，脚趾无意识地抓着床单。这让他看上去有些纯情。脖子上的伤口已经包扎好了，他轻抚自己的颈侧，疼得倒抽一口冷气。杀无生制造过很多类似的伤痕，知道明天那里一定全紫了，伤口发着黑，不得不一直戴着自己送的护身符掩饰。

凛雪鸦不喜欢开灯，所以一切都是在月光下进行的。他吃饭的时候杀无生帮他吹头发，空调温度不算低，他却打起了寒战，心不在焉地搓了搓手臂，把下巴搁在膝盖上。情热退去后他身上会发冷，热食也缓解不了。对比刚才那个又哭又笑的疯子，他现在安静得有点吓人。

杀无生从背后抱住他，“还冷吗？”

凛雪鸦偎在他怀里，点点头。

“别的呢？还有哪里不舒服吗？”他追问，“头还晕吗？胃还疼吗？怎么不说话？是太累了？还是我弄伤你了？告诉我，我又不会真的吃了你。”

他听着杀无生在耳边絮叨，没来由地觉得心烦，抬起头，准确地捂住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“嘘。”

黑暗里，杀无生的眼睛幽幽发着光。他忽然感到委屈。

“我疼。”他冷冷地说，“不舒服。而且害怕。还有点生气。”然后看着杀无生心急如焚的样子噗嗤一声笑出来，“骗你的。”以为他看不见自己快要哭出来的表情。

杀无生手足无措了一会儿，想去摸他的脸，被狠狠咬了手指，于是他也狠狠威胁了他，随后发现单纯的威胁都能使他兴奋到勃起。

“你这么放荡，嗯？”杀无生的指尖点在隆起的裤裆上，“别人想要你的命，你却只想爬上他的床？”

凛雪鸦咯咯笑着，捧起他的脸，“不好吗？我可以当你的情妇、婊子，甚至性奴——你一个人的，你可以尽情凌辱我、惩罚我、使用我……不好吗？”

杀无生只是垂着眼睛，摩挲他戴戒指的无名指，“不能是新娘吗？如果我现在向你求婚，你会考虑吗？”

凛雪鸦没吭声，他也没指望他答应，用手掌在他背后逡巡了一会儿，沿着腰线慢慢潜下去。

凛雪鸦身上全是牙印和吻痕，杀无生的脸埋在他胸口，隔着棉麻磨得他很疼，索性扯开睡袍的前襟，“小宝宝想吃妈妈的奶了？”他喘息着，把杀无生的头用力按在自己怀里，“要含着奶嘴睡觉觉吗？”

杀无生拉着他的腿把他拖过来，他们在被子底下游进游出，像两尾鱼。杀无生两边都吸了会儿，吸得很用力，口腔挤压着膨大破皮的乳晕，他能感觉到哺乳时的那种胀痛。凛雪鸦抓着他的头发想把他推开，但杀无生捉住了他的手腕，报复地用牙齿叼起他的乳头厮磨。“有奶便是娘的狼崽子……”他呻吟着。杀无生在他胸前不满地哼了一声。

他实在没有力气挣扎或是自给自足了，如果杀无生再掐他的脖子，那就被他掐死或者干死吧，他已经想好了。但这次杀无生很温柔，尽力爱抚他、取悦他、满足他，耐心地照顾着最让他快乐的那一点，在他受不了时体贴地放慢速度，甚至特意射在外面。干嘛这样呢？他想，会有人这样对待情妇、婊子或者性奴吗？会有人把泄欲当成神圣的仪式来进行吗？

胸口的湿意还在不断扩大，边缘凉飕飕的，除此以外他全身都在发烫，身上覆了一层薄汗，这热度足以把他烧成灰烬，他从未如此真实地感到原来自己活着。安静的房间把粘稠的水声、细碎的呻吟和肉体的撞击都无限放大，他在不知不觉中泪流满面。我要死了，他想，我要死了……

“你的心跳好快。”杀无生突然说，因为贴得太近，声音隆隆的。

“什么？”

杀无生抓着他的手腕仔细感受了一会儿，“你的心跳好快。”

凛雪鸦没好气地打了他一下，“你这么弄，能不快吗……”

他们默契地对那串钻石般的泪痕避而不谈。

“暖和点了吗？”杀无生问。

他点点头，过了一会儿问：“消气了吗？”

早就不气了，“还没有。”

凛雪鸦低低笑了声，“嘴硬。”

杀无生不明白这个人为什么要流泪，他的动作明明很轻柔。他只觉得这眼泪的分量很重，重过以往的任何甜言蜜语。他想帮他拭去，但被躲开了。

“好了，我要睡觉了。”凛雪鸦把被子抱到身前，“被子全归我了。”

“行。那你归我了。”

自他背叛的那一刻起，这句话就从誓言变成了诅咒，他们都知道。所以杀无生是故意的。凛雪鸦在他怀里愤愤地翻了个身，想了想，觉得把后面对着他太危险，愤愤地又翻回来。杀无生看着他原地打了个滚，被可爱到说不出话。现在这个人就躺在身边，听到自己的名字就迷迷糊糊地回应一声。他愿意付出一切来交换这样一个夜晚。

“……对了，明天得去一趟洗衣店。那条地毯实在弄得不像话。”

“不要送去洗衣店。”凛雪鸦在被子里闷闷地说。

杀无生愣了一下，随后反应过来：“对，我该考虑到的……那我明天手洗吧。”

他想反驳说不，不是这样，扔掉它吧，它不值得你的喜爱，但杀无生安抚着他的肩膀，给了他一个晚安吻，“我爱你，你也爱我吗？”

这一次，他等了很久也没等到答案。

杀无生堵了一会儿心，也就释然了，叮嘱他早点休息，枕边的呼吸渐渐变得平稳而绵长。

也就不知道那人在他睡熟后悄悄摸到自己怀里，先探了探他的脉搏，再猛然捂住自己的心口，难得显出迷茫的神色。

“不，永远不会。”他小声回答。


	4. 番外三 R级童话

很小的时候他听过一支歌，歌名不详歌词不详，只记得有个沙哑的男声在低唱，吉他声混合着阵阵涛声，像被一个巨大的水泡裹住。他没有见过海，每一个音符都是一只跳跃的海豚，驮起他排开碧白的波浪。唱片机不知疲倦地一直转着，他就一直躺在这张八千万平方公里的床上，顺着拂过发梢的微风漂浮。粼粼的波光、晃动的甲板和远处悠长的鲸吟，构成了他对大海最初的幻想。

后来他见着了海。那也许是海，也许只是一条咸水沟，浑浊的水面漂满死鱼和死鱼颜色的灵魂，像个巨型酱缸，新鲜的人和新鲜的鱼虾在里面一起腐烂。那时的天空是铅灰色的，腥风扑面，海滨人来人往，他一个人站在结满海蛎子的礁石上往下眺。海浪在峭壁上拍得粉身碎骨，人要是从这里跳下去一定也会摔得粉身碎骨，一个吉卜赛女人爬上来向他兜售古董。她可能是他的仇家，也可能是在为他的仇家效命，谁知道……他在全世界都有仇家。他从口袋里抓了一把硬币。

你会唱歌吗？为我唱歌吧。

她唱《斯卡布罗集市》：欧芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香。他听过这个，在大海的前一首或后一首。再唱一首吧，他请求道，再唱一首，也许就是下一首、下下首。那张唱片里其余的曲目他一一听遍，女人优美婉转的嗓音渐渐变得沙哑不堪，他也没能找到他的大海，还在固执地请求着：再唱一首吧，再唱一首，也许就是下一首、下下首……

最后女人给了他一个锈迹斑斑的唱片机。二十元，她操着口音浓重的英语连说带比划，你可以用它听任何你想听的歌。

世界上第一根巴松管还在他的地下保险库里落灰，英国女王也不能向他追索私闯白金汉宫的门票钱，他把它抱在怀里，未经讲价就买下了这个破烂货，低头放入唱片时一滴腥味很重的液体溅在他脸上——热的，不是海水。今天他有些松懈，好在他的对手更松懈，面前的女人轻轻地咦了一声，维持着不可置信的神色慢慢倒下去，海面上绽开一朵水花，立刻就消失在湍流中，掉色的铜管里吱吱呀呀地放着欧芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香……

某个暗潮汹涌的夜晚他又一次说起这个故事。夜幕下他的皮肤呈现出一种冷蓝色，镂空窗帘在他的脸上也镂出花纹，但这并不使他显得阴森，反而像一幅端庄的静物油画。月光幽灵似的浮在他们中间，朦朦胧胧的，好似隔着一层加热过的空气，他的声音也朦朦胧胧，带着痒意，钻进情欲未能抵达的每一个空隙。

那个人把头埋在他的身下，姿态强硬，他渐渐喘不上气，干脆闭嘴。天太暗，他不知道具体发生了什么，只觉得仿佛浸润在热带的浅海里，就像多年前某个夜晚，他循环播放着同一首歌，不想切歌也不想结束，恨不得就这么睡死过去。他想自己这是在干嘛呢？一条快要冻死的蛇，在他同样冰凉的大腿之间寻找热源，而他就像个愚蠢的农夫一样款待它，暗自等待一记突如其来的蛰咬。他被很多人睡过——也可以理解为睡过很多人——知道离这个时刻也许只差一个热吻的距离。熟悉的吐息向上逼近了，他蛰伏，他紧绷，他没等到。一低头，发现一双幽邃的眼睛正专注地仰视着自己，嘴唇亮晶晶。

然后呢？

为了掩饰惊讶，他笑了一下，懒洋洋地说这像不像《一千零一夜》？你是国王，我是大臣的女儿，为了活到天亮出卖肉体和秘密，而等你彻底腻烦的那天我将永远看不见次日的太阳——

他把手盖在他的手背上，用拇指一节节摩挲凸起的骨骼，说别这样，我想知道。

我想知道，所以别这样。我爱你，所以别那样。别这样，别那样……跟哄小孩子似的。好几次他忍不住想说如果我非这样呢？你还会……吗？

好啊。借个火，我就接着讲下去。

那人不满地抿着嘴，好像他试图残害的是自己的身体，半晌还是妥协，窸窸窣窣从床头柜里摸出一只锡盒。

一点猩红冉冉升起，像夜航的渡轮的信号灯，丝丝缕缕的烟雾织成蒙在面上的纱。他从腰下抽出枕头垫在背后，烟味让他稍稍清醒了一点。以前他从来没有讲完过这个故事，每次都在一半偏后的位置被打断。他们总是一边喃喃着哦，小公主，可怜的小公主，一边急不可耐地撕开下一只保险套的包装。他是第一个想了解他胜过想睡他的。

讲到这里他用余光观察到那人拧在一起的眉头，和伸出又缩回的隐忍的手。

想做什么就做吧，他特别平静地吐出一口烟，你这样怪纠结也怪难看的……

他会得到谅解？最好不要，他才不稀罕。还是一记耳光——比栖落在花上的蝴蝶还要轻、但确确实实存在着的一记耳光？

他得到了先前没有落下的吻。

还不如耳光，他想，太没意思了，到底还要被骗几次才会长记性……人人都听过狼来了的故事，怎么就他这么傻，每一次都上当，真是太没意思了，他都不想玩下去了。

怎么你还当真了？我要是不乐意，谁有那个本事？

那人还是有一下没一下地抚着他的后背。第一次见到海的那种晕船感再度袭来，这一回他看到死白色里面透出一点不甚明晰的光，有经验的船长对他说过不要小看灯火，没有星斗的时候它们自己就能连成一条海上的公路。他不信，伸手去遮，在半空被另一只手抓牢，同时一个世界的缤纷也被他握进掌心。

房间里，红光明明灭灭，像盘旋的萤火虫，过了好一会儿才彻底暗下去。

渡轮遇海难，失事了。

那支烟到底没抽完，还剩半截就被一根手指强行偷梁换柱。中场休息时他趴在床头又讨了一支，烟灰掸落一枕，半裸的脊背像一片雪白的薄刃，谁若是胆大妄为想抱一抱，只会落得肚破肠流的下场。

……再后来嘛，我遇上一个人。这个人不会弹吉他，不会唱歌，甚至不喜欢烟；但是记得我喜欢的香烟牌子，会为我把音像店里所有大海封面的唱片盘下，用那个破烂唱片机一张张播给我听。

讲到这里他又停顿了一下。今晚他已经不知停顿多少回了，没有结局的故事他总说得有些磕绊。他抿了抿嘴，说我换个别的吧，你听过《海的女儿》么？你应当听过，大多数人都听过……小美人鱼用歌喉换来双腿，忍受如同踩在刀尖上的痛苦，也没有得到王子的爱。姐姐让她把刀扎进王子的心脏，因为只有这样才能变回自己，变不回自己她就回不了大海，可为了王子她宁可不要自我。最后她什么也不是、什么也做不了，变成了海上的泡沫。多凄美的爱情故事，从没有人问为什么那艘船会触礁，又为什么只有王子一人获救……长大以后再看，童话世界也有背阳面，是不是？唉，影射太明显，阴暗的成年人还需要再练习一下。转过头才发现听众不知什么时候睡着了。

他笑起来，小声说你和那些人一样，甚至更糟——至少他们还知道要戴套。

被光顾过的大腿根黏糊糊，布满深的浅的、新的旧的吻痕，借着月光他简单清理了一下，确保自己不会因此生病。太久没有亲自处理这种事，他不小心把自己弄疼了，小小地抽了口气，旁边睡着的人不安地翻了个身，呓了句什么，把他揽到怀里。于是月光也照在瓷白的脸上，将睫毛的阴影投在眼睑下，真静谧真脆弱，如同一尊开裂的雕像，轻而易举就能被他打碎。可身前的怀抱很暖和，他一动也不想动，只觉得还不够近，真想化作月光，循着裂缝潜进他的梦里去。

寻欢作乐的时候是无知无畏的，仿佛天永远不会亮，仿佛与世隔绝的马孔多——没有衰老、没有疾病、没有人死去。可现在他得了失眠症。失眠是比爱情还要严重的传染病，怎么就没有传染给他？

他叹了一口气。反正你也听不到……我死以后，把我葬在故乡的海底吧，我想离大海近一点、再近一点。

窗外微微泛起白，好像鲸鱼的肚皮缓缓掠过天空。据说人在烧死前看见报纸那么大的蝴蝶，淹死的人看见巨大的水母，那些寿终正寝的就只能看见母鸡哒哒从床头跑过；而他听见久违的歌声自海上而来。那是一种闻所未闻的语言，仿佛无数细碎的鼓噪的泡沫的窃窃私语。太阳要升起来了，它们催促道，快逃！一直逃回大海。不就是一双又沉又痛的腿吗？不就是一个会生老病死的凡人吗？以前什么都没有时你也活得好好的，放弃他们，否则天一亮你就变得和我们一样了。

他没有动弹。

日出的时候一定很美，他自言自语，我想看一看。

时间一分一秒向外逸散，他终于失去了最后一次逃亡的机会。血色的太阳从雾气里涌上来，像一个跳舞的红衣女人。她是自海上诞生的阿芙洛狄忒，任谁见了都要拜倒在她裙下。

天亮了。


End file.
